


Kill Your Darlings

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, Dismemberment, Drugs, Father/Son Incest, Fetish, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 这个故事从来都不是关于梦，因为他们一直醒着，然后头也不回地走进了那个温柔的良夜。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意tag！！！如果你感到不适请点右上角的×

“你知道该怎么做。”他记得父亲是这么说的。

Arthur小心地换了个姿势，让他已经冻僵的手指能够重新获得些血液的流动，但是在一月的班芙这根本无济于事。

他们已经在这里蹲守了几个小时，即使那只母鹿会再次出现，Arthur也不敢确定自己是不是真的能扣下扳机，他太冷了，睫毛上凝结了雪花，嘴里呼出的雾气甚至都无法变成白色。最初的几小时还是可以忍受的，两小时后他开始在雪堆里控制不住地发抖，父亲按住了他，一只温暖的大手停留在Arthur的肩膀上，力度大到几乎可以按碎Arthur的骨头。直到Arthur控制住自己，那种火辣辣的感觉依然留在原地。

我做不到。他想，眼睛没有离开瞄准镜里结冰的湖面。他知道父亲在看着他，无时无刻，他希望Arthur能够像他一样成为一个猎人。

至少这是Arthur十岁时的想法。

从Arthur有记忆开始，他不知道除了父亲以外的任何人，他的世界里只有那座简陋但是温暖的小木屋，它坐落在半山腰上，在旅游季节Arthur能够从门廊那眺望到来自别的地方的人们，他们开漂亮的车，穿的很鲜艳，背着巨大的登山包和滑雪杖，看上去完全是书上写的外星人。第一次他提起时，父亲温和地大笑起来，告诉他，我们都是人类。

“但是他们完全不一样。”Arthur说。

“是的，他们是完全不一样的。”他的父亲笑着，宽大的手掌在围裙上擦了擦，不一会地功夫，桌上就出现了浓郁的土豆汤，从山下集市带回来的小麦面包和热乎乎的烤鹿肉。

鹿。

Arthur看到那只漂亮的母鹿出现在瞄准镜里，她正在警惕地四处张望，从枯枝后探出头来，她绕过了陷阱但是不一定能绕过枪口，父亲一定也看到了。Arthur听见他喉咙里发出特有的咕哝，提醒着Arthur时候到了。

Arthur眨了眨眼睛，雪花化成了水滴流进他的眼睛。他能够感到自己的呼吸不稳，他以为这很简单，他现在很清楚他手里拿着的是父亲的猎枪，枪口正对着的将是他们直到春天来临之前的唯一食物来源。

他回忆父亲是怎么做的，他看了太多次，自从Arthur不会在走路时摇摇晃晃地一头跌进父亲怀里之后，父亲就会带他一起去狩猎，不论Arthur还能不能够理解那些单词，耐心，扳机，风速，父亲每次都会像喃喃自语般地重复。这使得Arthur在正常孩子本应吵闹的年龄阶段变得安静而机警，这兴许是唯一一件好事。

他的父亲拥有耐心和好准头，每一次都能干净地了结猎物的性命，他说他会教给Arthur所有的东西。

Arthur记得第一次他看到鹿在他面前死亡的全部过程，那是一只雄壮的加拿大公驯鹿，巨大的角比Arthur的身高还要长，第一颗子弹卡在了他的头骨上，第二颗也没能要了他的命，血液染红了冰面，他喘气的声音刺耳而竭力。

父亲把Arthur推到鹿的面前，不准他把脸别开，那是Arthur头一次听到父亲毫无感情的声音。

他说：“看。直到它死去。”

Arthur服从了。Arthur总是服从父亲的命令，他是个好男孩。

现在，Arthur听到自己呼吸的声音几乎和那只濒死的，角被放在木屋火炉正上方的公鹿一样让人无法忍受。他几乎希望这小小的声音能够将那只母鹿惊跑。

但是父亲还在，他的手回到了Arthur的肩膀上。

我做不到。Arthur想，手指扣向扳机，但是根本没有力气去推动那块灵活的金属。

也许我应该闭上眼睛。他接着想，但是他知道回到家以后父亲会让他做完所有的事，剥皮，解剖，去掉内脏，分切开肉和骨头，也许他还会教Arthur怎样把头割下来，防腐做成新的纪念品。闭上眼睛毫无帮助。

“等一下。”

父亲贴过来在他耳边轻轻说，和Arthur相比他太温暖了，Arthur忍不住又发起抖来，但他无法确定这到底是因为寒冷还是因为别的什么。

接着父亲的身体震颤了一下，似乎出自一种喜悦，和他因为Arthur稚嫩的想象力而憋笑时一模一样。

Arthur那点暂时的逃离感顿时烟消云散，因为他看到瞄准镜里，跟在母鹿的后面还有一只小鹿。

“现在。”

我做不到。Arthur想，他想要说出口，想要对着空旷的冰山谷大喊。但他没办法逃离一个简单的来自父亲的命令。

所有他听到的只有一声枪响，像是解脱，他又立刻意识到那是什么，他希望他射中了，一枪毙命，同时他意识到也许不可能，因为他闭上了眼睛，他不可能立刻像他的父亲一样优秀。

“不赖。”父亲咕哝着站了起来。

Arthur快速地把枪挪开了，他可以暂时不去看到那场面。父亲将他提了起来，Arthur才感觉到他的双腿还存在着，它们有多麻木，即使是在厚厚的皮毛的防御之下，在寒冷的雪地里的几小时后，他只能一点点地跟在父亲身后向湖边挪动，感觉到血流和运动重新让他的双腿温暖起来。

Arthur说不清当他看到那个在湖面上一动不动的黑影逐渐在眼前具象化，细节渐渐显露时的感受。她似乎没有动了，没有呼吸，在这种低温下的血液会快速地凝结，也许Arthur不用再哭一次，但他也说不清当他第一次看见死亡时为什么要哭，他想像父亲一样，至少不会因为这种小事而掉泪。

父亲并没有直接走向那具尸体，Arthur第一次狩猎的战利品，他们整个冬天的食物来源。他站在雪地里聆听，然后向着枯枝最多的方向进发，他用斧头砍断树枝，他离目标越近，Arthur越能听见那种动物受惊时才能发出的碰撞声。

鹿。

是那只小鹿，也许只有几个月不到，背上有白色的斑点，鹿蹄被绊足陷阱紧紧夹住。Arthur张了张嘴发不出一点声音。他看着他的父亲宽阔的背影转了过来，脸上有他熟悉的温和的微笑，当Arthur磕磕绊绊地朗诵法语诗词时，还有Arthur摔倒在雪地里，父亲站在不远处鼓励他自己站起来，更早更早，也许当Arthur刚刚降生的时候，这种笑容总是会出现在父亲的脸上。

“你知道该怎么做。”父亲说，手上有一把明亮锋利的猎刀。

我做不到。

Arthur只是拿过那把刀，走到受惊的鹿的面前，经历过无用的挣扎后它已经很虚弱了。

他想要摸摸它，他从没有感受过当他们活着的时候的皮毛的温暖，在血管内流动的血液和砰砰直跳的心脏。

鹿很漂亮，他们大多是安静而灵敏的巨兽，拥有一双看上去总在流泪的眼睛和长长的睫毛，用来恐吓天敌的毛绒绒的短尾巴和纤细的四肢。夏天的时候，班芙的山会被生机勃勃的绿色覆盖，父亲下山去市集时会把Arthur独自留在家里，他会偷偷跑出去，就为了看到鹿成群结队地在半山腰的草地上觅食，嬉戏。他们看上去快乐而自由，就像百科全书和童话里写的那样，他会试图去寻找他们之中是否有一只独特的红鼻子。

“你做的很好。”

父亲的手在Arthur的肩上，他甚至没注意到那只手放在那里有多久了，他的肩膀被捂地很热，父亲的手总是宽大而温暖，Arthur有一年几乎没有熬过的冬天里，父亲的手一直像这样整夜整夜地放在他的额头上。他困惑地看着父亲，不知道自己究竟做对了什么。

“你做的很好。Arthur。”

父亲重复着露出满意的笑脸，然后他抽出一块白色的手帕，跪在Arthur面前，为他擦拭起双手上的鲜血。

没有什么我做不到的了。

当他们满载而归，父亲热乎乎的手拉着他向家走去，一路上他说他要为Arthur的第一次狩猎做一个完美的纪念标本时Arthur这样想。

 

 

等到夏天刚刚来临的时候，班芙带来的不仅仅是鸟儿的鸣叫，清新的泥土气息，湖水早就开始荡起涟漪，十峰山上的积雪终年不化，梦莲湖带来了第一波游客，他们期盼看到印在二十元加币上完全相同的景色。

她还带来了一个女人。

“Mal。”Arthur听见父亲说，不同于他平常的语调，那种朦朦胧胧的卡在嗓子里的温柔的咕哝，他听上去完全像另外一个人，声音清楚还带着一点卷翘的舌音，他那么惊讶，甚至连Arthur都能看的出来。

“噢，瞧瞧他。”那个被称作Mal的女人视线越过了父亲的肩膀看到坐在地毯上读书的Arthur。

她很好看，很优雅，Arthur记得在黑胶唱片封面上的那个女人，父亲这样教会了Arthur优雅这个词语。她有同样的黑色头发，高额头，和涂了叫做口红的化妆品的嘴唇，她和那些登山者太不一样了，她穿着黑色的外套和长裙，戴了一顶边沿非常非常宽的帽子。

父亲说女人会这样打扮自己，而男人们通常不会。她闻起来也很好，像是山谷里所有的花朵一起盛开时才能闻到的那种香味，但是稍稍，对于Arthur来说太刺鼻了。

他忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“他可真可爱！”Mal大声说，声音里满是雀跃的愉快，林子里最好听的鸟儿的叫声才能和她的声音相提并论。她的声调也是很陌生的，和父亲刚刚的，还有Arthur自己平常说话的样子完全不一样，她的确听起来非常像唱片里的那个女人，她也是法国人，也许这下就说的通了。

Arthur看着她，又看看了父亲抿紧的嘴唇，他决定保持安静。

“你不应该在这。”父亲说，身影挡在Mal和Arthur之间像一堵结结实实的砖墙。

“为什么我不能？”

Mal，完全不恐惧于他父亲所露出的冷漠和疏离，她轻轻抱起手臂，斜靠在了门框上。这真是令人吃惊，她可能会魔法，像Arthur小时候读的一本故事里的神奇保姆。但是父亲说夜里抓小孩的恶巫不是真实的，圣诞老人也不是，它们都只是虚构的故事和虚构的角色，很多很多书里写的东西都是假的。

“那么妈妈也是假的吗？书上说所有的生物都有妈妈。”Arthur曾经这样问过，在他也记不清是几岁的时候。

“当然不是，darling。”父亲正抱着他坐在火炉旁的沙发上，那也是一个冬天，班芙的冬天和黑夜在Arthur小的时候总是很长。

“那为什么我没有一个妈妈？”那个时候他显然还乐意于向父亲提出各种各样的为什么。

父亲没有回答他的问题，他只是反问Arthur：“你觉得你需要妈妈吗？”

Arthur曾经的回答是努力地摇头，不，他不需要，因为他有父亲就足够了。

但是这并不能打消Arthur对于妈妈，母亲，这个角色，这个人的好奇心。他已经十岁了，他当然知道人类的母亲都是女性，因为只有女性的子宫可以孕育生命。Arthur只有在门廊上远远地望着，然后学会区分旅行者中那些相对矮小的，身体曲线更柔和有金色或者棕色长发的人，那些他从来没有接触过的女性。她们中的一些会带着看起来和Arthur一样高，一样年纪的孩子，这些孩子围着他们的母亲转圈，然后爬上他们父亲的脖子。

不像Arthur，他只有父亲。所以，Mal是谁呢？

当一个念头开始在你脑海中成型，然后它就会像种子一样生根发芽，等你意识到的时候，你已经完全控制不住了。那种快速生长地像是春天湖边的杂草般的可能性让Arthur站了起来。

“Arthur，回你的房间去。”

一定是Arthur脸上某种遮掩不住的表情让父亲看起来如此恐惧。

Arthur曾经热爱这间木屋的其中一个原因，就是它不是密不透风的。当冬天来临，它的确有些让人难以忍受，在每年最冷的那几天里即使是父亲的怀抱也不能让Arthur安稳地睡着，他们会在火炉旁的沙发上用枕头搭起一个堡垒，Arthur脱掉第三层袜子的时候他们才度过班芙的冬天。所以，通过薄薄的木板墙，Arthur事实上能听见父亲和Mal的每一句对话，透过那个小小的锁眼，他也能看见大部分的房间。

“Arthur，”Mal说，他的名字从Mal舌尖里弹出来的感觉很是奇妙。“他多大了？让我猜猜，依照你离开家的年份，十岁？他看上去可要比十岁小太多了，他还是个孩子，你不能饿着他。”

“我没有饿着他。”父亲终于让Mal进了门，此时她正在欣赏不大的房间里的每一样东西。“为什么我要饿着他？”

Mal耸了耸肩，仿佛表明了一切。

“我不是他。”父亲低声说，压抑着感情。“再说了，你现在的那个男朋友怎么样了？”

“安然无恙？我知道这不是你想听到的话。我爱他，所以我不会伤害他。”Mal说着，手指掠过火炉上方的墙壁上巨大的麋鹿角，她的指甲是鲜红色的，很长，Arthur不知道女性还可以做这些。

“好吧，那么你想过如果他知道了你真实的样子他会怎么想吗？”他的父亲好像在全力地想要证明些什么。

“我不知道。我不在乎。”Mal摇了摇头，然后转过身和父亲四目相对。“如果他真的爱我，他也不会在意的。”

“你在做梦，Mal。你总是在做梦。”父亲咯咯笑了起来，仿佛Mal的那句话是什么天大的笑话。但是Arthur根本不明白他们在说什么。

“那你又在这做什么呢？扮演一个你心目中的角色？你期望从他身上得到什么？我想要的那个东西？还是不同的完全不会改变的爱？”Mal指着Arthur所在的房间。

“或者，你只是在创造另外一个你罢了。”

房间里寂静了那么一小会，Mal的身影挡住了父亲的脸。那时候Arthur总也想象不出来他的脸究竟看上去是什么样子。也许是像他狩猎时的那样，毫无表情，或者是后来Arthur所得知的那样，嘴角有一个不屑的笑容，但是眉头紧蹙。

“出去。”他终于说话了。紧接着Arthur听见锐利的鞋跟碰撞着木地板，然后是一声剧烈的几乎能将房顶震塌的关门声。

终于Arthur从房间里钻出来，手无足措，不知道自己面对的会是什么，他发现父亲已经变得正常，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样，对着他咧出一个微笑。

Arthur想要问她是谁，她是不是他想的那个人。但这一切似乎都不太重要了。

父亲拥抱了他，与往常一样把Arthur紧紧搂在怀里，亲吻他的额头。

“她谁也不是。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur还没有来得及度过他在班芙的第十一个夏天，他们离开了木屋。几乎是仓促，把Arthur整整一柜子的书和过冬用的厚皮毛外套还有父亲心爱的火炉上那个大大的鹿角留在身后。

“我能至少带上这个吗？”Arthur问，眼神在木屋里每个物件上游移，最后确定了父亲允许他带上的最后一样。

这里实在有太多他喜爱，眷恋不已的东西。

比如那个方格子的毛毯，上面即使打了补丁，每个冬天父亲还是会用它包住Arthur，像个卷饼一样抱在怀里，Arthur会咯咯地笑，直到他听父亲念过第无数遍快乐王子的时候慢慢睡着。还有Arthur的法语诗集，上面还有太多太多他读不懂，或者会念但是不太明白的单词。他知道父亲喜欢听他读诗，不厌其烦地用深沉慵懒的声音纠正Arthur的发音。甚至还有父亲的旧围裙，他们早就不记清它是什么颜色了，上面染过了太多油脂和鲜血，但是它闻起来依旧像是烤肉和面包，那是Arthur最喜欢的晚餐。

那个上面刻满了Arthur每年身高的木梁是尤其不可能的。

“鹿角不可以，Arthur，它太大了。”父亲没有抬头，将最后一点文件塞进一个破旧的背包里。

“我不是在说那个。”Arthur试着背起他的双肩包，那是父亲用幼鹿的皮毛做的，他有点担忧肩带撑不住书本的重量。

“那是什么？”父亲终于抬起了头，错愕地看着Arthur。

Arthur指了指摆放在麋鹿角中间的那个小小的战利品。

那是属于他的战利品，当然了，不论冬天的时候发生过什么，Arthur都是个大孩子了，他现在觉得自己什么都能做到。

“哦，Arthur，为什么不，当然。”父亲为他把那个小小的木板拿下来递给Arthur，脸上满是骄傲的微笑。“可不能忘记这个，我们Arthur第一次的狩猎，这可是最重要的东西。”

Arthur再三确认了它是完美的。颜色鲜艳如初，是浅嫩的棕黄色，连接深棕色蹄壁的一撮白色的皮毛，固定用的深色红雪松木板像是从鹿蹄被截断的暗淡血色过渡出去。

他把它抱在怀里，跟着父亲走了出去。

班芙的空气闻起来和往日没有什么不同，甚至连风都格外和煦，那是Mal到访的第二天早晨，太阳刚刚从山峰后露出头来，天空的颜色是Arthur蜡笔里面最蓝的那只。

在如此熟悉的环境里，Arthur看着父亲关上了木门，他用一把Arthur从来没有见过的厚重大锁锁住了门。

Arthur忽然间感到莫名的恐慌，他把头转了过去，看向他熟悉了十年的景色。他们房子前面的麒麟草还要很久才会开花，不知今年鹿群出现的时间会不会提早一些。但是，他很可能都看不到载着新一波游客的长方形汽车从山涧的后面行驶过来。

“准备好了吗？我保证城市也是个好玩的地方。”父亲拉起了他的手。

“你保证？”Arthur头一次怀疑地看向他的父亲，索要一个承诺。

“我保证。darling。”父亲蹲下身，灰绿色的眼睛和Arthur平齐，他把Arthur的两只手都放在他的手心里，但Arthur的手还是不能覆盖住他的手掌。

“那里有好多好多车和人，你可以去学校，学好多我教不了你的东西，认识和你一样大的孩子。嘿，嘿，看着我。”他似乎隐约感觉到这番话让Arthur更加不安了，他赶紧亲了亲Arthur的手。

“Arthur，你最喜欢书了不是吗？你知道，图书馆？”他在Arthur手心上拼写那个词语。

“学校里有图书馆，街上也有，任何你想要看书的时候我都会带你去。我们还可以一起去集市，哦不，在城市里那个地方叫做超市，或者商店。你不是一直都想和我一起去买面包吗？我保证那里有好多好多面包，它们比家里的更柔软更好吃，还有肉，我们甚至不用打猎，那太冷了不是吗？我不用在天还没亮的时候把你从床上拎起来了。这是好事。所以，我保证，好吗？”

尽管Arthur还有那么点不愿意，但是当看到他父亲咧出的微笑，他有一口奇怪的牙齿，和解剖书上画的一点都不一样，Arthur慢慢地点了点头。

木屋渐渐消失在视野里，Arthur每踏出几步，它的轮廓就越发地不清楚。他不知道他们是不是还会回家，家，因为父亲说他们会有一个新家，和这里完全不一样，更暖和，冬天不会那么长，夜晚也不会那么长。

父亲还说他一开始会想家，一个用家和生病连接在一起的单词，听上去就让Arthur觉得非常难受，而且没有药能治愈这种病。但是没关系，因为等到时间流逝，Arthur会习惯新的环境，这个环境对他更合适，能让他成为更好的人，他也许会用那些游客的方式重新回到木屋，然后发觉小时候的一切像一场梦。

Arthur一直安静地听着，像父亲想要他做的那样去想象在城市里的生活，吵闹，充满期待，富有挑战，也许存在一些困难，就像Arthur扣不下去的扳机，但是没有什么他做不到的事。他把幼鹿的鹿蹄紧紧抱在怀里，不再去看那个被他们留在身后的家。

他隐约地觉得也许他们再也不会回到这里。

“好的，有些事情我需要你先记住，在我们通过边界的时候。”父亲把Arthur抱上车，Arthur从来都不知道他们拥有一辆汽车，它看上去很旧，是墨绿色的，和Arthur眺望到的那些洁白的长方形完全不同。

“方向盘？”Arthur盯着另一侧座位前面那个圆形的圈。

“是的，darling，方向盘，这是一辆轻型卡车。后面可以拉货物，你可能不记得了，但是家里的沙发就是这么来的。”

“边界？像是边缘？”Arthur好奇地问。

“国家边界。差不多，国家和国家边缘相接的地方。我们要去伟大的美利坚合众国，你记得吗？地图上的大鲸鱼？”他说这话的时候有点嘲讽的样子，嘴角歪歪斜斜的。“好的，现在，听着。你的名字——”

“Arthur。”Arthur抢答。

“是的，Arthur。但是记住你的姓氏。警察也许会问你这个问题，即使我们有文件。”

“姓氏？”Arthur从来没听说过这个。

“也是我的，darling。”现在，Arthur看上去更困惑了。

“Eames。”父亲轻轻地默念着，在Arthur的手心上写下五个字母。

Eames。Arthur。Arthur Eames。

在路上，Arthur看着倒退的森林，好像怎么样也没有尽头的公路，他默念自己全部的名字。

 

 

“Eames！嘿！”

在走廊另一头的一个声音大喊，穿越过混乱的下课时间，它听上去依旧那么刺耳。

Arthur站住了，觉得脖子上有火辣辣的疼痛。他翻了个白眼然后看着和他一起上生物课的，叫Jack还是什么的，Arthur一直记不住别人的名字，那个男孩不厌其烦地绕过人群靠近他。

“Arthur。”Arthur执着地纠正他，与此同时他还是没想起来他的名字。

“Arthur，天，还没有遇见过任何人像你一样——”那男孩说着，手里玩弄着篮球，他刚转学过来，显然不知道Arthur和人相处的原则。“听着，我们有一个派对——”

“不。”Arthur已经转身准备离开。

“当然，别在意，我只是想要你的号码？”他突然手足无措起来。“你知道，我们一起上生物课，你显然很在行，我的成绩烂透了，希望你能帮帮我，恩，史密斯小姐说你是最棒的。”

“号码。”Arthur机械地重复了一遍他的话。

“对，所以我们可以打电话？”男孩探寻地问。

于此同时，大半个走廊的人都被他们吸引去了注意力。不如说更多的是因为Arthur，所有和Arthur一起升上高年级，相处过五年的学生都知道，他是学校里的怪胎，他从来不多花出一份精力用在交流上，你知道，大部分人从七年级就开始干的事，但是Arthur一点也不在乎。

Arthur刚满十七岁，还有一年，一年后他就可以逃离这一切。

因为他快要恨死萨克拉门托了，他讨厌夏天那么长那么燥热，一天几乎要换上两件衬衫，他唯一愿意做的事就是呆在淋浴间里。而冬天又那么短，还是那么热，有的时候会下雪，但Arthur管那种东西叫雨，城市的污染和奔驰而过的车辆让街道变成了一条肮脏泥泞的河流。比起班芙，加州根本没有春天和秋天，如果多发的火灾和大雾能算得上季节的话。

一开始两年的冬天，即使是最冷的时候，Arthur甚至可以舒服地穿着短袖去学校。后者为他迎得了第一次怪胎成就。

“这样，这是我的号码。”那男孩完全不服输，把一张纸条塞进了Arthur手上的课本里。现在Arthur几乎是用仇视的目光在看那张露出一个角的纸条。

“晚上，我总是有空。”他说，装作潇洒地离开了。

我他妈的没有。

Arthur把所有的书本塞进包里，走出了学校。那幢红色的砖石房子离学校不远，但是Arthur不喜欢它的颜色，他也不喜欢家里俗气的装饰，太过柔软的床，帆布制的沙发和假的火炉。但是当Eames买下这幢房子的时候一切都已经装配好了。

Eames大约七点的时候到家，天依旧是亮的，加州的晚霞大概是唯一惹人喜爱的地方。Eames开门的声音总是会吓到Arthur。

“darling，学校怎么样？”Eames笑着把门关上，把钥匙乱丢在沙发上，在走向厨房去找寻剩下的晚餐的路上像往常一样轻吻Arthur的发顶。

“过得去。”Arthur没有把眼睛从书本上离开。

接下来Eames不再说什么，房间里被他咀嚼食物的声音所填满。

已经有很长一段时间，很长一段时间Arthur甚至记不清有多久，他能见到Eames的机会只有在晚上。早上上学的时候Eames已经从家里消失了，Arthur不知道他在做什么工作，而Eames也不愿意说。兴许是觉得Arthur已经足够大，能够照顾好自己，他们家的烤箱已经很久没有工作过。

也不是什么大问题。Arthur想。

第一年他过得很艰难，他想念班芙，想念雪，甚至想念咬不动的发酸的小麦面包。学校里的孩子看上去和他一样大，但是他们要不是太蠢就是看不起Arthur。起初Arthur乐意反抗，他揍每一个说他是杂种的男孩，Arthur得到的是口头警告和三天的停学。

但是Eames，Eames没有责怪他，Eames只是说他们是不一样的。语气轻巧地和形容那一群从木屋窗前走过的旅行者一模一样。所以Arthur为什么要去在乎？他们不知道他，他们也不想知道。他想到了Mal，想到曾经有一个瞬间他认为Mal会是他的妈妈，如果他真的有一个妈妈，他是不是就会和周围的人一样普通了？他才意识到小时候的自己有多愚蠢。

像Arthur一样，Eames也变了很多，他晒黑了，班芙的皮毛当然不能满足他对颜色的渴望，他拥有了好多奇奇怪怪的衬衫，连带伤害是Arthur也有了很多，当然只存在于他衣柜的最深处。他已经在学校里足够显眼了，他不想再落下什么把柄。

但是真正的改变，真正的开始，并不是Arthur在学校被欺凌，也不是因为他们从班芙搬到了这里，像野人试图融入进人类社会，更不是Arthur没有母亲只有父亲。不是这其中的任何一个原因。

就像是阳光带来温度，温暖和解冻的大地使种子复苏，有什么深藏在他们心底的东西因为喧嚣的城市和太多人类之间需求的沟通重新破土而出。

第二年他们在萨克拉门托，Arthur适应了学校，包括不和太多人交流，无视不符合他们年纪的脏话，专心在阅读和家庭作业上。

但是Eames，有一晚他带Arthur来到一片灯火通明的小街上，太多色彩，他记得，不是班芙的山那种活力的色彩，是机械和冷冰冰的霓虹灯刺痛眼睛的颜色。

Eames说，听着，darling，我要你去做一件事。他的手在Arthur的肩膀上，不是狩猎时那种疼痛，而是让人心碎的颤抖。他听上去像个犯了毒瘾的上瘾者，Arthur记得电视里的那种人。

“噢，瞧瞧我找到了什么。”Eames标志的咕哝声打断了Arthur的沉思。

“什么？”Arthur眨了眨眼睛，没有抬头，视野里Eames的手指从他的生物课本里捏出了那张纸条。

“哈。Jack。”Eames拿着那张纸，仔细地看着上面的数字和名字。

“我甚至都不记得他的名字。”Arthur握紧了笔，确保他的手指不会在Eames面前发抖。

“很明显，他留给了你名字。你要用它吗？我不介意你今天晚上不和我一起来。”Eames看起来和平常一样，温和地笑着，甚至因为有人留给了Arthur电话，无论什么原因，他看起来有点高兴。

“不。”Arthur干脆地说，站起来从Eames手里抢过那张纸条，把它撕碎了。

“现在是时候，我是说，如果你喜欢男孩，这完全不是什么大问题，Arthur。”Eames正在扮演一个体贴的父亲，像他在班芙时所作的那样，但是他退步了。

“上帝啊，停下。我根本不认识他。”Arthur感觉自己脸红了，他一脸尴尬。“就，我们可以走了吗？”

“当然，darling，只是另一个夜晚对吗？”他朝着Arthur眨眨眼，扔给他那件挂在手背上的黑色皮衣。

头一次，Arthur觉得这场灾难拯救了他。


	3. Chapter 3

“先生们，我能给你们些什么？”酒保的目光在Eames和Arthur之间游动，在Arthur的身上疑惑地多看了几眼，直到Eames搂住了Arthur的脖子。

“一杯该死的牛奶和一杯该死的无糖可乐如何？不，两杯威士忌给我和我的娃娃脸男孩，谢谢。”Eames露齿而笑。

Arthur依旧不能适应Eames的手放在他身上别处时的感觉。当然他根本想不到Arthur的感受，只是如果他需要把Arthur弄进酒吧，依照Arthur现在的年龄实在没有更合适的方式。

Arthur的耳朵发热，这种热度渐渐蔓延到他的脸上。他感谢酒吧里颜色糜烂的灯光，没有人能看见他脸红了。

“好的。”Arthur把酒杯握在手心里，冰块让他的心冷静下来。按照每一次的惯例，他看向Eames。“找到你满意的了吗？”

“nah。”Eames朦胧地回答，喝起了酒，眼睛与其盯着着酒吧里的人群，他在看Arthur。“有点想让你来。”

“不好意思？”Arthur也几乎想把那杯酒一饮而尽。

“试试看，那会很有意思，Arthur。”Eames弹弹Arthur的手背，警告他还离法定喝酒年龄太远。

“操你，”Arthur小声地咒骂，然后接近Eames的耳朵压低声音。“你他妈的甚至不记得我几岁。”

“小心你的用词，darling。”Eames对着他微笑了回来。“我至少记得当我十七岁——”然后他停住了，与其继续谈论，Eames只是喝了一口酒。

Arthur才意识到他们有多近，曾经他们也这样接近过，在毛毯和书本之间有木柴的燃烧气息。但是Arthur根本分不清那个他回忆里的父亲和他眼前这个他不再称为父亲的人是否是同一个人，刮掉Eames在班芙总是蓄着的胡子，早在第一次学校参观日的时候Arthur就发觉Eames比所有和他同龄的孩子的父母要年轻的多。他甚至不能确定Eames是不是他真正的父亲。

他们都是Eames，他们有同一张脸，同一双眼睛。除去这些细节和Arthur没有任何相像的地方以外，他不知道头十年Eames是不是在表演，还是现在的他带着面具，他不知道哪一个才是真正的Eames。他不知道Eames想从他身上得到什么，或者像Mal曾经质问过他的那样，Eames所做的一切，渐渐在Arthur面前显露的真实是在测试Arthur。

你到底算是什么父亲。

Arthur觉得头疼，他把身子缩了回去，好像最惨的事不过是他手里拿着父亲的酒，而他自己绝望到想要一饮而尽。

“我当然记得你多大，Arthur。每一年我都有送你礼物和为你烤蛋糕啊。”Eames皱起眉头好像在沉思，直到他十分确定他每一年都做过这件事。

“对，好像我有多在乎生日似的。”Arthur私心觉得每一年过完生日他的年龄就增长了两倍，与此同时Eames的年龄减少了两倍。

“毕竟我已经坐在酒吧里手里握着威士忌了，敬老灵魂。”

他朝着Eames摇了摇他酒杯里的冰块，用了一个他从Eames那里学到的假笑。在他的监护人能出手之前，Arthur将那杯酒一饮而尽。火辣的液体直接从咽喉窜进他的胃部，他忍住了那股想要咳嗽出声的丢人场景。

Eames吃惊地瞪着他，脸上有一个介于恼怒和失笑之间的表情，仿佛在父亲和别的什么角色之间摇摆不定。直到Arthur开始后悔，那种灼烧感从里向外燃烧着，估计他自己的脸狰狞地皱成了一团，Eames大笑出声。

“这太难喝了，为什么成年人会喜欢这种东西。”他嫌弃地把杯子推远了。

“想要来一杯后劲迅猛的牛奶吗？”

Eames逗弄他，手掌在Arthur的背上轻轻拍着。作为一个青少年，他真的很讨厌Eames还把他当小孩，作为青少年，另外他一部分不理智的固执的大脑在想为什么有时Eames对待他的方式又像成年人，他才刚满十七岁，现在晚上十点，看在老天的份上，是他本该被呵斥上床睡觉的时间。

“嘿，瞧，猎物。”Eames用眼神指向酒吧的某个角落，脸上露出他一贯的歪歪扭扭的微笑。Arthur顺着他的视线看过去，那个站在霓虹灯下的黑头发的女孩略有深意地舔了舔嘴唇。

“哦不，我想。”Eames猜测，听上去更肯定。

“我想她对我们两个更感兴趣。”

我们，通常这里不会有这个词语。Arthur要做的事情就像一个僚机，就像第一次Arthur在那条街上，他现在知道了，那是臭名昭著的红灯区，Arthur撞上某个好心的妓女，带着她去寻找Eames，然后他看着Eames只用了一小会的时间，几种他从没见过的表情在Eames脸上一闪而过，一切就像他们在班芙Eames教导Arthur如何捕猎，最终猎物会心甘情愿地跌进陷阱。

Arthur的存在只是衬托Eames的魅力，Eames的微笑比起Arthur那张冷冰冰的脸来说有多和蔼可亲，Eames不仅仅是成熟还有可靠。当姑娘们坐上Eames的副驾驶，Arthur会塞上耳机放一首足够吵的摇滚乐，所以他不用听见前排发出的任何动静，Eames特别放低的笑声和她们莫名其妙升高变细的声调。他总是在看窗外逐渐变暗，一盏盏有节奏出现的路灯，直到他认出回家的路，然后一头倒在床上睡到天亮。

早晨，Eames会消失，姑娘们也是，只是另外一个夜晚罢了。

“我不知道我该干什么。”Arthur诚实地回头瞪向Eames。

“你知道该怎么做。”Eames已经朝着那姑娘走去了。

我他妈的不知道。Arthur咬了咬牙。试图对着那个看上去比他至少要大上五六岁的女孩扯出一个微笑，她的眼睛在接近她的Eames和远处的Arthur身上来回不定，Arthur希望她能做出对的选择，他可没有一点兴趣。

“所以，你们是什么关系？”

几杯酒后，这个叫Natalie还是Sara的姑娘已经分不清Eames的酒究竟是从酒保手里还是从Arthur手里拿过来的了。

“为什么不让你来告诉我们，亲爱的，你认为我们是什么关系？”Eames清醒地像个法官，Arthur知道他的一杯酒已经喝了好久。他正在表演一个情种，眼神分外不会离开他的目标，只是有的时候，他会看向Arthur，确保这个未成年人没有在酒吧里到处乱跑。

“哦，我当然知道。”她说，好像全世界的人都能听懂一样。

Arthur不合时宜地发出了一个嘲讽的笑声，他可能有点醉了，灯光在他的眼睛里格外恍惚。

“darling！”Eames吃惊地按住了Arthur的手。

“你绝对不会想到——”Arthur忍不住开头，Eames忽然抬起他的下巴，轻吻了他的脸颊，Arthur震住了。这下流的混蛋，但是真的管用，Arthur根本说不出话。

“这才是我的好男孩。”Eames拍拍他的肩膀。“他还太年轻，亲爱的。年轻人总是害羞，如果你不介意，他更愿意当个旁观者。”

“当然，我不介意。”那女孩眨眨眼睛，Arthur知道她会和他们一起回家了。

路上的景色总是一样的，Arthur盯着车窗外的随便什么，只要不是那女孩跨过变速杆的手伸向Eames的大腿，他希望那只是大腿，而不是别的什么地方。

“Arthur，Arthur。”Eames摇了摇他，他们已经到家了，Arthur不知道在第几首歌的时候睡着了。

“对。我要去床上了。”Arthur从座椅上滑下来，那女孩大概已经被Eames安顿在第三间卧室里。

“不，darling。”Eames咕哝着，声音贴着Arthur耳后的皮肤传进耳朵，像夜里的风一样凉。

“你需要看着。”

 

那个女孩，叫Natalie还是Sara，她很漂亮，比Arthur学校里的姑娘都要好看。在他这个年龄的女孩们总是化太浓的妆，她们想要急切地长大，想要被别人承认她们不是普通而平凡，她们中没有一个能引起Arthur的注意，曾经有人试图接近Arthur，毕竟他是唯一一不被她们所打动的人，但无一例外，Arthur至今还快活地享受着孤独。

她大概二十多岁的样子，一开始她站在酒吧颓靡的灯光下Arthur没有分辨出她究竟长什么样子。但是在家里更明亮的灯光下，Arthur能看出显然她符合Eames的口味，黑色的长发披肩，发尾有一点打卷，蓝色的眼睛看起来羁傲不逊，她只画了眼线没有其余太多的修饰，她的身材正常，但是比例很好，腿长腰细，脚裸看起来十分脆弱，那双漂亮的黑色镂空高跟鞋里骨骼分明的脚是莫名最吸引人的地方。

最重要的是，她并不害羞，等到Arthur跟着Eames进入房间的时候，她已经脱掉了外衣，只穿着蕾丝内衣，在床上以一个格外诱人的姿势躺着。

不舒服的感觉从Arthur心里涌出沿着每一条血管占领了他的身体。尤其是胃里沉甸甸的重量，他不能确定是不是之前的那杯酒在作祟。他想要吐，以这个借口离开这里冲向洗手间，兴许Eames会怜悯他，让他像之前的每一个夜晚那样回到床上，把自己禁锢在被子里，伴随着窗外被风吹动的树枝发出的沙沙声入睡。

但有什么东西吸引着他，让他在这间只有这样的夜晚才会被启用的卧室里唯一一处可以坐下的地方，一张单人沙发上坐下了。这张沙发被安顿在离床有一段距离的墙边，四周没有任何柜子或者平面，十分突兀。倒不如说，这整间房间都突兀极了，它只有一盏灯，一个处于房间正中央的没有床头板的双人床和一张舒服的沙发占据。

更不要说，这里是唯一一间被Eames稍加改造过的房间。其余的，就由着时间，Eames心血来潮买来的东西和Arthur的书本慢慢填充。

他知道Eames在说些什么，那女孩也是，她的脸因为Eames的话表现出兴奋和充血，一种隐约的期盼闪烁在她的眼睛里。但是Arthur什么也听不见，他只看到他们的嘴一张一合，灯光带来的阴影随着他们的动作在脸上交错。他不知道他接下来会看到什么，他什么时候才会被允许走出这间屋子。

那张饱满的嘴唇在她伸长的脖子上，柔软的黑发从他粗粗的手指间穿过，Eames晒黑的皮肤紧贴在因为情欲而出汗发亮的苍白的皮肤上的对比。他的手向下，滑过饱满然后是紧致的曲线，一直向下，她的脚趾在高跟鞋里蜷缩起来。

Arthur发现了为什么这张沙发会摆放在这，在他的眼睛里一切都一览无余，这和他电脑里的黄片根本不一样。一场私密的表演正在Arthur眼前进行，他不能依靠甩出一把钞票或者按下暂停键来停止这场派对。

她冷蓝色的眼睛充满感情，眼线在眼尾结束的地方有一个锐利的转折，她偶尔睁开看向Arthur，确保旁观者看的依然尽兴，但是兴许她误认为汇聚在Arthur太阳穴附近的冷汗是一种情欲的象征。

那双灰绿色的眼睛远远不一样，当Arthur看向Eames，他在观察他，胸膛里的呼吸起伏稳定，等到他把视线从脚趾附近移开，Eames的眼睛是完完全全的黑色。

Eames在看着他。

一阵战栗感从他的脊椎窜上，在脑后隐隐作疼，轰隆的血液潮汐声终于从他耳膜里消失了。Arthur终于能听到些声音，那种恼人的细细的不间断的喘息声让人饱受折磨，另外一种锐利而急促的呼吸声是来自于他自己。比思念班芙还要强烈的恶心感席卷而来，他想要砸掉些什么东西，但是周围空无一物，他的指甲已经在沙发皮面上留下抓痕，他想要尖叫，但是他的嘴巴张开，喉咙却失去了作用。所有Arthur懂得宣泄情感的方式毫无用处，哭泣早就不是其中之一。

也许我应该闭上眼睛，他想。

但是他听到Eames说。

“看。”

Arthur服从了。Arthur总是服从Eames的命令，他是个好男孩。

一开始他不知道有什么地方错了，可能是她身体动作的方式，或者是Eames双手摆放的位置，接下来他不知道自己究竟做对了什么，因为Eames的脸上有一个当Arthur完成了一件Eames想让他做到的事的熟悉的表情。

看。直到它死去。

Arthur回忆起来，在班芙的冰天雪地里，当那头巨大的麋鹿死去，Eames也是这样对着他笑的。

那么漫长，Arthur在那里站了有将近一小时，现在他不敢确定究竟有多久。那么扭曲，就像麋鹿的角如何转折，就像她的脚趾翘起的弧度。那么痛苦，麋鹿从张开的嘴巴里发出长长的一声力竭而古怪的吱叫，她则更安静，喉咙里发出的更像是一声毫无意义的叹息。

但是最终那么平静，它的身体不再抽搐了，她的也是。

他看着Eames从床上滑了下来，整理身上衣服的褶皱，是的，他甚至没有脱下过一件衣服。他没有再看Arthur，他欣赏了一会那个女孩，Natalie还是Sara，在床上身体扭曲的角度，她的脖子因为Eames双手的抓握显得更加细长，红色的淤痕如同吻痕浮现在苍白的皮肤之下。

他将她包裹在床单里，连同她丢了一地的外衣和背包，他像是在对待一只死去的猎物。的确，现在Arthur明白了之前那么多的隐喻，它们并不是隐喻，这些女人的的确确都是Eames的猎物。Eames把所有东西一一装好在床单系成的麻袋里，然后将它抱了起来。

他非常安静，整个过程中都没有和Arthur说一句话，因为只有保持安静才不会惊跑最机敏的猎物，而且他似乎觉得Arthur懂得这一切，他们从班芙搬到萨克拉门托，他们自始至终都是猎人，Arthur没有必要大惊小怪。

那些夜晚，不同的酒吧，陪伴Arthur入睡的树叶发出的沙沙声，清晨Eames的失踪，这一切都有了原因。

Arthur安静地跟在他后面走进地下室，在储物架子的后面，Eames为他展示了一张不锈钢制的冰冷桌面，他把她放在上面，脱掉了所有的衣物，没有把眼神放在她裸露的皮肤上一分一毫，Eames转身去拉出一个箱子。

在班芙，Arthur花了一年的时间学会追踪猎物的行迹，一年时间学会保持安静，另外一年的时间抱着比他还要高的猎枪练习射击。在萨克拉门托，Arthur从十二岁开始为Eames吸引猎物，他扮演过和父亲走散的儿子，为朋友找乐子的僚机，今天晚上是Eames年轻的男朋友。

现在他刚满十七岁，Arthur显然不能立刻像Eames一样优秀。他知道接下来Eames会教导他所有。狩猎从来都不是简单的等待和开枪，那还包含了后面一系列的剥皮，解剖，去掉内脏，分切开肉和骨头。

就现在来说是如何去掉自己留下的痕迹，烧掉那些衣服，也许同样的去掉内脏和分切开肉和骨头，然后丢到其他人永远也发现不了的地方。

“你知道该怎么做。”Eames用他清晰的带着英国口音的低沉嗓音说道。手上有一把颜色暗淡的锯子。

“我真的不知道。”Arthur张开口，听到他自己的声音沙哑刺耳。

“所以我会教你，Arthur，”Eames终于笑了，歪歪扭扭的牙齿出现在他饱满的嘴唇之间。

“我会教给你所有的东西。”

他看上去那么熟悉，但是又离Arthur那么远，他眼睛里有一种让Arthur感到恐惧的疯狂。Arthur只是带上Eames递给他的手套，拿过了那把锯子。

“第一件事，”Eames自豪地朝他挤挤眼睛。“你可能会想先把衣服脱掉。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你做的很好。”

Eames的手在Arthur赤裸的后颈上，他甚至没注意到那只手放在那里有多久了，他的脖子被捂地很热，Eames的手总是宽大而温暖。Arthur第一次被同学叫做杂种，Eames的手也是像这样整夜整夜地放在他的脊背上。

他看着Eames，知道自己做对了。

“你做的很好。Arthur。”

他的呼吸相当不稳定，比起Eames，他的身上是完完全全的一团混乱，血液在这种温度下很难凝结，他觉得自己脸上有血迹，甚至是头发里也有。而更糟糕的事，操，Arthur冲回了自己的房间，尽管他们还没有把残肢丢进袋子里，他不能忍受和Eames再呆在地下室一秒。

他能听见血液和肾上腺素在自己的身体里流淌，他回忆不起来之前发生的任何事。

只有那只脚，他看向床头，他第一次狩猎的幼鹿鹿蹄正端正地挂在墙上，昏暗的房间里它的阴影变大，变得不清晰，直到变成另外的什么，阴影在眼前具象化，那个女孩，Natalie还是Sara，她的脚很漂亮，指甲涂成了棕红色，脚裸纤细，脂肪层非常薄，只要找准了关节的结合处，锯子很容易划破皮肤，切断肌肉和韧带，血液涌出来污染了一部分苍白的皮肤，但它依然很漂亮，几乎可以说得上是完美，班芙的红松木适合的那种颜色。

他的战利品，Arthur的第一次狩猎，Arthur的战利品。

“我们Arthur的战利品。”

他记得Eames说，颇为自豪，但是记不清究竟是在班芙还是在那个冰冷的地下室。

在刚刚的地下室里，Arthur突然意识到Eames身上有多少他从来没见过的纹身，黑色的墨迹在他宽阔的肩膀和胸膛上飞舞，Arthur不知道这些存在于他们来到萨克拉门托之后，还是早在班芙之前，Eames身上就拥有了这些看上去带着纪念意味的图案。

如果是班芙的Arthur问起，也许Eames会说他肩膀上的那个女人是母亲，是圣母，甚至是Arthur的妈妈。那些黑色的动物图案是他曾经的猎物，黑色的乌鸦没有生命的威胁。他胸口上那面国旗属于英国，Arthur学习过，从他们小木屋房间里墙上的世界地图和五颜六色的小旗子，Eames会说那是因为他来自英国，他是个英国人。

但是，他会吗？他真的会吗。

每天生活的规律，Eames小口舔舐酒液的方式，一个小孩子分辨不了谎言。

生活是一个无尽的圆，他们都被困在这个生与死的车轮上，直到有什么东西打破它，由来自洛基山脉外面的人，像是Mal。Eames自始至终都没有和Arthur解释过他突然改变的口音和语气，Eames掩盖不下去这些关于他本身的事实，他从来都没有和Arthur提起，无论是真相还是原因。

那是谎言，是陷阱，是编织Arthur整整十七年人生的漂亮毛毯。

鹿。

我是那只鹿。Arthur想。那只被他捅死的幼鹿，脆弱无害，安静而灵敏，拥有一双看上去快要流泪的眼睛，长长的睫毛和纤细的四肢。

或者，Eames只是在创造另外一个他自己罢了，Arthur好奇这是不是他被选择的原因。

但是拿着刀的那个人一直都是Arthur，他皮肤上没有伤口，脖子也没有留下淤痕。他的血液拒绝停止流淌，还有他的心脏，并不稳定而兴奋地挤压着，它们像违背Arthur意志那样快乐地在他身体里沸腾，他活着，还年轻，需要五六年才和Natalie或是Sara一样大。

操。操。操。它停不下来。

他听见Eames的脚步声在外面的走廊上经过，那种稳定而又平静的来自于一双舒适的室内拖鞋的声音让Arthur跳了起来，他躲进浴室，用颤抖的双手反复检查了门锁，一种安心的感觉才滑过他的皮肤。

不，那只是一滴还湿润的血液流淌下他的胸膛。

Arthur看着镜子里的自己，他太瘦弱了，也许是恐惧让他显的更加苍白，那双窄窄的肩膀基本已经定了形，他也许能再长高，但体型恐怕永远会是这样，他不可能像Eames那样健壮。学校里的体育课对于Arthur来说总是很简单，他也没有兴趣参加那些需要合作但恰好会让他长些肌肉的运动，它们比不上在寒冷的冬天，及成年人大腿那样深的积雪里行进和等待。

Eames也许敲了敲他房间的门，也许他还试图喊了Arthur的名字，但Arthur打开了水管好躲避这一切。他不知道Eames会说什么，他也不想知道，在这个夜晚你得知你的整个人生都被隐瞒被欺骗的时候，你有权利这样做。

也许Eames是为了这条沾满血迹和证据的牛仔裤，Arthur忽然发觉它太紧了，他知道什么正在发生，他试图无视这个状况，他身体在叫喧的这种强烈而饥渴的欲望。

但是它停不下来。

想想，他混乱的脑海里有个声音在说，那个来自于深渊里的黑色怪物对Arthur循循善诱。

“操。”

Arthur迈进浴缸，希望凉水能让自己清醒下来。

他拒绝听从那个声音，片刻后他发觉无法控制住自己开始回忆起锯子和皮肤之间发出的摩擦声，他不小心切到了骨头，顺利而光滑的摩擦感消失了。

Eames站在他身后仿佛是一个稳定不断的热源，即使不用添柴都旺盛燃烧的炉火，他的掌心很热，覆盖在Arthur因为恐惧和阴森地下室而变得冰凉的手背上调整了锯子的角度，刀片终于滑进了距骨和外裸之间的结合处。

“不赖。”Eames咕哝着走远了，站在桌角附近欣赏Arthur尴尬而挣扎的努力。

“操。”

凉水毫无帮助，他没有更加清醒，也不能击败他身体所有和他意识相反的活跃。他将拳头狠狠砸向浴室的墙壁，希望接下来能藉由疼痛转移些注意力。

他看着自己的指关节开始涌出血，它们顺着手臂向下流淌和女人的血液汇聚在一起，一种强烈的反胃感让他感到虚弱，腿软，Arthur顺着墙壁滑下跪在了浴缸里。他盯着那个下水道，稀释成浅粉色的水流被黑色的洞口吞没。

一个健康的成年人体大约拥有142盎司的血液，相当于12听可口可乐。

Eames选择的那个位置，胸锁关节，他似乎特别喜欢这里，在他留下的手掌淤痕下面一点的位置，手术刀刺进去的时候划破了下静脉，一滩血液立刻涌了出来，他耐心地等待，他得到的越多，他看起来越快乐，那种快乐不同于Arthur见过的任何一次，如此真实，但又是那么的，独特。Eames享受杀戮时半闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，抬高下巴因吞咽而上下移动的喉结，这全部都烙印在Arthur的脑海里，他好奇当他切下那只脚端详的时候，他在Eames眼睛里会不会看上去也是这样。

想想那只鹿蹄。一切又都回到了圆的起点。

“操。”

Arthur闭上了眼睛，咬紧牙关，认命般将手伸向了牛仔裤的扣子和拉锁，他已经完全勃起了。

这甚至比拿起刀子还要让人恐惧。Arthur当然，在今夜之前，都算得上是个心智成熟的青少年。也许他不愿意承认，但他像所有他这个年龄的孩子一样有那么一套收藏，他没有特别的喜好，只要能够保证自己不会莫名其妙因为一点刺激就随便勃起，或者因为喜欢同性就感到困惑，他流畅地接受了自己身体的改变。

但还是有一些不同的。比起之前，他从没有如此硬过，即使解开了裤子，把几乎没有感觉的手放在火热的皮肤上移动，他依然没感觉到欲望的减轻，任何会将他推向边缘的方式似乎都没有用处，他停下来，回忆，这似乎有点帮助。他继续回忆那个时刻，狠狠地用手指从根部向坚硬的头部撸动，指尖陷入龟头的裂缝，猛烈而疼痛的快感在他脑海中炸裂，他的视线一片模糊。

Arthur闭上了眼睛，从嘴里吐出一丝虚弱的呻吟，那更像是一声叹息，Natalie还是Sara冷蓝色的眼睛失去光彩时从喉咙里发出的一声毫无意义的叹息，Eames那双化成黑色的眼睛一直一直在看着Arthur。

 

Arthur很少做梦，因为他知道故事里的恶巫是假的，上帝是假的，没有妖精会从班芙的森林和湖水中冒出来抓走他，也没有古怪的留着大胡子的老爷爷在圣诞节专程从烟囱里爬进他们的家，冒着跌进烧着木柴的火炉的危险送给Arthur他不需要的礼物。

他是快乐的王子，拥有健康，年幼跳动着的心脏，不需要一只弱小的燕子来让他了解到眼泪的苦涩。

“‘我现在不是到埃及去，’”父亲手里拿着那本破旧的童话，指尖扫过每一个单词，他要确保Arthur看清了，确保Arthur懂得每一个词语，他教导Arthur的时候总是充满耐心。

“‘我是到死之家去的。听说死是睡的兄弟，不是吗？’他吻了快乐王子的嘴唇，然后跌在王子的脚下，死了。”读到这里，Arthur在他怀里抬起了头。

“我们正在死吗？”Arthur问。

“是的，darling。”父亲说，声音平缓，像火炉那样温暖。“每一天我们都更靠近死亡。”

“如果我们不睡觉，是不是就不会死了？”Arthur那时大概只有六七岁的样子，他看到自己的手掌靠在父亲的手旁边有多小，他甚至还抓不住一只兔子。

父亲轻轻笑了一声，那种轰隆隆的发自他胸膛里的震动每次都让Arthur觉得十分有趣，他好奇要到哪一天自己笑起来才能是这样。

“你害怕睡觉吗？Arthur？”父亲这样问，他总是用另一个问题回答Arthur的提问。

Arthur摇了摇头，窝回了父亲结实的臂弯里。

“那个时候在这座像的内部忽然起了一个奇怪的爆裂声，好像有什么东西破碎了似的。事实是王子的那颗铅心已经裂成两半了。这的确是一个极可怕的严寒天气。”

父亲合上书，揉揉Arthur的头发表示是时候睡觉了。他从来都不读最后的那个段落，因为他说它对于一个孩子来说太糟糕了。

Arthur并不在乎接下来的故事，他知道死了的就是死了的，这个快乐王子即使在故事里都是创造出来的假象。山外的世界对于Arthur来说太奇怪了，人们需要童话和传说来为孩子营造一个梦幻世界，保护他们让他们远离恐惧。但是他们依然会做恶梦，会突然醒来，会大声尖叫。

Arthur对自己颇为自豪，他知道在任何时候，只要是依偎在总是热乎乎的父亲身边，他就会慢慢陷入平静而黑暗的睡眠。

“Arthur？”

一种熟悉的沙沙声渐渐侵入Arthur的梦境，他们的小木屋建立在半山腰的一小片草地上，背靠坚硬的灰岩，附近并没有树，更别提还是那种瘦长，只有树冠上长叶子的热带树种。他想起，班芙永远只会在他的梦里出现。

“darling，醒醒。”

Arthur睁开眼睛，天还黑着，他不知道自己睡了多久。Eames正跪在他床前，手指轻轻扫过他额前几缕打卷的短发。他花了点时间才让自己没有因为这熟悉的触碰重新睡去，他试图去看清黑暗中Eames的表情，揣测他突然出现在他床前的原因。

已经有好几年Eames没有对Arthur显露出这种亲密的态度，当你长大，事情多多少少就变得尴尬，Eames不会再陪他入睡，以前总是落在Arthur脸颊上的亲吻逐渐转移到额头，然后是头顶，再然后，也许等到Arthur成年，离开Eames，他们之间连一个表达思念的拥抱都会消失。他是一只准备飞向埃及的燕子，羽翼丰满，对布满繁星的夜空跃跃欲试，他将独自一人飞过尼罗河水，探访无所不知的斯芬克斯和月亮山的国王。

“我需要你。”Eames说。

Arthur顿了那么几秒才反应过来，Eames从不需要他。

“什么？”

过少的睡眠让他变得迟钝了，他才发觉自己双颊火热。他从Eames的手底下挣脱出来，从床上坐起，他不记得自己什么时候换上了干燥的衣服，只有脸庞冰凉潮湿的发丝提醒他几小时前发生了什么。

几小时前。Arthur想，这就是Eames需要他的原因。

Eames没有回答，他已经从Arthur呆滞的状态里明白Arthur知道他被唤醒的原因。他离开了，走廊里的灯光打亮了他的边缘，Arthur意识到Eames已经穿好了一身轻便的黑色外衣，他从来没见过Eames穿得这么朴素，也没有见过这身运动衣。

“多穿点，不想让你生病。”Eames像是想起什么，突然转身补上这一句。

“对。”Arthur舔舔嘴唇，发现喉咙里干的要命。

夜里的风的确有些凉，不知道是因为他实在太久没经历过真实的冬天还是因为头发没有干透，或者是想起他们此行的目的，Arthur觉得不太舒服。

路上没有车，空旷的大街上静悄悄的，二十四小时加油站里总是亮着明亮的灯光。车里的气氛宁静而沉重，让Arthur无法呼吸。Eames没有说话，没有解释，没有理由，就像他平常一样，侧脸平静，但是他表露出一种鲜少的专注和认真，他的眼睛直直看着路的前方，即使Arthur十分确定Eames发觉到他正在偷看，Eames也什么都没有说。

他本应该夸张地拧开电台频道，Arthur看看时间，凌晨三点，没有电台会在这个时间放说唱，那么也许Eames应该放一张Arthur恨之入骨的唱片，然后放声大笑，像小丑似得按按喇叭。

但是这一切都没有发生。

Arthur开始感到挫败，一阵来的太晚的怒火燃烧在心间。就算是一句，一句请求也好啊。他会原谅Eames所做的一切，带他到这，让他了解到他们有多不一样，Arthur费尽千辛万苦让自己隐藏在普通人之中，但Eames轻易地做到。因为不像Arthur，他曾经属于这个世界。

他恨自己想的那么简单，Eames只是一个对毒品上瘾的使用者，或者深山里的太多年让他的性欲高涨。

他恨十二岁那年Eames眼睛里的无助，他手指的颤抖，Arthur早就知道有些东西Eames无法抗拒，他可以想象之所以Eames把自己隐藏在洛基的深山里，依靠狩猎满足和逃避这种欲望。

但他失败了，他没有逃过Mal，也逃不过自己。

他最恨的是Eames的不同，和Arthur记忆里的那个父亲，那个毫不吝啬夸奖，充满耐心，会亲吻Arthur的父亲永远无法重叠。当Arthur意识到他口中的父亲完完全变成了另外一个人，他会用口音调情，眼睛在灯光下变换色彩，让人别不开眼的嘴角永远挂着一抹特别的微笑。

Arthur像那些Eames买给他的花哨衬衫一样一直是个可悲的连带伤害。他必须要用点什么手段来称呼他。他，Eames，这个他猛然间发觉他仇恨着的人，他甚至不知道哪个才是他真正的名字。

“你真的是我的父亲吗？”

Arthur脱口而出，声音比自己想象的还要虚弱。

他有点希望Eames没有听见，无论如何，他养育了Arthur十七年，这依然太残酷了。

但是Eames听见了，当然他听见了，没有什么声音能比Arthur的问题更刺耳。他看着Eames抓紧了方向盘，他张开了嘴唇，终于花出几秒时间注视着Arthur，他看上去相当震惊。

“Arthur，我——”Eames想要说些什么。

“不。别回答。”Arthur大声打断他，他后悔了，他害怕了，他不知道自己要面对什么。

“就，就是个愚蠢的问题。让我们假装什么都没有发生好吗？我是说，所有的事。”

他几乎是在哀求，从口袋里拿出的耳机线和手机是他唯一的救命稻草。他确保把声音开到他能忍受的极限，旁边人绝对能听到的那种音量，然后把头靠在车窗上假装陷入沉睡。

尽管Arthur希望他依然在做梦，一个太清醒的清醒梦，车不听从他脑海安排的那样行驶向郊区，高大的松柏开始变多，柏油马路两旁有碎石和泥土，山脉的阴影比夜晚还要黑暗。他记得这条路通往一个湖。

她很漂亮，水的颜色在阳光下更偏向清澈的绿色，岸边有巨大的岩石，远处也有终年积雪的山峰，但也许对于Eames来说最重要的只是因为她是美国第二深的湖泊。他想知道这是否是他们来到萨克拉门托最真实的原因，在一个神圣的地方做亵渎之事。

Arthur开始想念梦莲湖，他甚至没有一张照片，只有一张破损的1977年发布的二十元加币。


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur看着塑胶袋沉入深渊，负重的塑胶袋很快消失在黑色的湖水中。他忘了现在是夜里，即使是最清澈的湖水也会泛起黑色。

Eames在他身后，听上去轻松了很多，他拧开了一瓶酒，可能来自于这艘Arthur从来没见过的游艇上，也可能来自于Eames变魔术的技巧。

“喝一点。”

Eames把便携式酒瓶递给Arthur，看来是那双灵巧的手和大到夸张的运动衣口袋。

Arthur张开嘴想要提出意见。

“你在发抖，湖上太冷了。”

Arthur闭上嘴，接过酒瓶。同样是辛辣的威士忌，但是它喝上去和酒吧里那一杯那么的不一样，唯一的共同点是酒精带来的温度。

“她们都在这下面吗？”

Arthur抗拒那股想要咳嗽的欲望。他仿佛一夜之间成年，不，老去了，实在有太多事实需要思考和接受，他分不清哪一个可以，哪一个他能拒绝，哪一个应该让他放声尖叫。

“是的。这样她们可以作伴，不会太孤独。”Eames说。

Arthur的回应是一声干巴巴的大笑，在宁静的湖面上没有荡起任何回响。可能是酒精冲晕了他的大脑，他听上去像个杀人狂，一个心理变态的精神病患者，像Eames那样的人。他想要说些什么嘲笑的话，但是没有任何词语能从他的喉咙里流利地发声，他失去了说话的能力。

“当我，”

让这种奇特的沉默保持片刻，Eames开始说话，他听上去在和一个成年人交流，没有独特的爱称，也没有让Arthur平静下来的咕哝，他的声音在这片坟墓里太清楚了，每一个被吞没的字母都让Arthur隐隐作痛。

“当我和你差不多大的时候，十七岁，天，太多年过去了。我远远不算个像样的青少年，好人，我想。你怎么能分辨一个人是好是坏？想想看，就凭不碰毒品不碰酒精，你就算得上是一个好孩子吗？我想不。”

这种Eames标准的绕着圈说话的方式实在是让Arthur太熟悉不过。但是Arthur没有打断他，他只是麻木地盯着那片湖面，似乎还有沉没带来的气泡漂浮上来。

“本来在现在，属于你们的这个时代，这些事情太普通不过了，我甚至知道你们学校的多少人拥有一份假身份证件就为了溜进酒吧喝酒。”

他笑了一声，但听上去没有笑的欲望。

“我很年轻，Arthur，愚蠢，不像你那么聪明，我充满野心，冲动，所有我想要的，我想要逃离开我的父亲。”

Arthur不得不抬起头看了Eames一眼，确保他是不是发现了Arthur志向远大的逃跑计划。但是不是，Eames沉浸在自己的回忆里，起码就Arthur能看到的，他很困惑，像Arthur那样看着平静的湖面，和他的话题一样迷失了。

“然后，”Eames深吸了一口气，终于看向了Arthur。“然后，你在那了。”

他的眼睛突然充斥了太多情感让Arthur一下子反应不过来。

“你在那啊，那么小，你的手甚至抓不住我的手指。”Eames比划着，好像他的怀里突然出现了一个婴儿，那个婴儿有Arthur的眼睛和鼻子还有嘴唇，有像Arthur一样深栗色但是稀疏的发丝。

“你那么小，脆弱，试图呼吸来到这世界上的第一口空气，你的眼睛甚至都还睁不开，看不到这个并不完美的世界，”

他叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“你那么小，甚至哭不出声，但你那么完美。上帝，我想，你很像一个天使。”

“你怎么知道？”Arthur颤抖地问，他已经感觉不到寒冷，也许是酒精在作祟，但他控制不了自己的声音。

“你没有见过天使。”

Eames的眼睛突然睁开了，天，他的瞳孔放大，Arthur甚至能看见他第一次抱住那个完美的婴儿的样子。他那么小，在Eames的怀里甚至更小了，也许是第一次，Eames发觉他能有全新的开始，他可以去爱一个人，无论他的人生在那之前有多么操蛋。

“我知道，但是我就是知道。”他争辩，他从来没有和Arthur争辩过什么。“你在那，所以我知道。你存在的每一分每一秒我都知道。”

“在所有婴儿里，你是最特别的那一个，总有一个护士会特别关照你，因为你不会哭，你不会——上帝。”

Eames捂住了眼睛，有什么触发了他的痛苦，而Arthur能做的只有看着，抓紧自己的衣角，看着，直到会让Eames死去的那个回忆被他倾诉。

“你在那个，我依然不知道要叫什么，有一个透明的小罩子里，确保你能好好呼吸，因为你还那么小，你太急于来到这个世界上，所以你忘了你的身体里还有好多东西不能让你安全地成长。你，我是说，管子，很多很多，很小很小，因为你也是那么小，在你的身上，插进你的身体里，你那么小的身体怎么可能能容纳——哦，我不能。”

Eames几乎是在啜泣，他的手指一直放在眼睛上所以Arthur看不到他的泪水。

“我不能，但是我一直看着，每一天，你都变得更强壮，因为你是个小斗士，你想要活下来，尽管这个世界配不上你，我——，我是说，当终于有一天他们允许我碰碰你，戴着手套，因为他们怕你会感染到肮脏的病毒，你还是太小了，甚至没有我的手臂那么长，但是你抓住了我的手指，Arthur，你抓住了它，用力的，拼劲全力，告诉我你在那。”

“我——”Arthur觉得他该说些什么，听这些他的，但是他什么都不知道的故事让他脸颊开始发热，一种本不该存在的羞涩让他觉得古怪，他说不清，他觉得难过，他觉得，他做错了什么。

那些仇恨真的是对的吗？用在唯一一个在整个世界上最关心你，愿意花去一切时间只是为了养育你，让你成为更好的人身上，真的是对的吗？他为自己感到羞耻。

“Arthur，就是那个瞬间我决定，我爱你，我会永远爱你。”

Eames叹息，每一个字都像一颗子弹那样打在Arthur的心脏上，他会不停地流血，但是无法死去，看着Eames遭受痛苦的折磨就是他的惩罚。

“对不起。我不应该——”

我不应该问那个问题。Arthur咬紧了下唇，他永远都不应该问那个问题。

“不。”Eames摇了摇头，用力地吸了吸鼻子，他真的哭了，他的眼睛很红，眼眶湿润，好像是觉得难为情那样咧出了一个歪扭的微笑。“那不是你的错。darling。”

“快过来。”

Eames张开了手臂，拯救了站在原地无地自容的Arthur。他仿佛回到了班芙，在梦莲湖的湖边，Eames闻起来像潮湿的水汽，泥土和植物，他还像雪一样凛冽。他的体温极为温暖，手臂结实，胸膛宽阔，无论Arthur长到几岁，他都能被这个怀抱永远包裹，他属于这里。

“生日快乐，darling。”

Eames把嘴唇放在Arthur的太阳穴上，很久很久，而Arthur希望这种温度能永远停留在那里。

Arthur咬紧嘴唇，确保了他的眼泪不会流出来。

 

这个夜晚成为了Arthur整个人生中的转折点，他的意思不是说未成年的你想要正正当当地坐在酒吧里却没带假的身份证件，因为你的父亲就在你的身边还为你点了一杯酒。你在他面前说他妈的，说操，然后将那杯高度数的酒精一饮而尽，然后他带领你见识了一个你以前熟识的世界里一抹最阴郁最黑暗的角落。

这并不是一种健康积极的成熟。

十七年后Arthur才终于开始了解他的父亲，他的口味，Eames早上会喝一杯不加奶的浓茶再配上小镇的熟食店里他喜欢的苹果派，他叫这个是最完美的早餐。他的假装的微笑和流畅的谎言，他的秘密，关于早产儿和在塔霍湖中心的那个不知埋葬了多少肢体的坟墓。

他眼角的皱纹在真心微笑时会皱成细密的纹路，思考Arthur只是为了闲聊而抛出的问题时会摩擦食指和拇指的指尖，右手的小指因为用刀肢解麋鹿而受伤所以总是弯曲着，手背上的皮肤有突显的筋络和晒过太多阳光留下的浅棕色的斑痕。他用舌尖再三舔过丰满的嘴唇确保吃掉了最后一点奶油，加州最明媚的晨间阳光让他的眼睛变成蓝色，那种蓝色很像很像Arthur梦里的湖水。

他正在缓慢老去，这世界上并没有青春永驻的生物，每一天我们都更靠近死亡。

Arthur记得班芙的父亲，他比Eames要小上几圈，Arthur相信他们同样健壮，父亲扛起鹿的尸体和Eames举起塑胶袋时肩膀发力隆起的肌肉同样明显。父亲虽然皮肤苍白，但他看上去更健康，更年轻，他少有大笑的瞬间里光洁的颧骨上会有两片好看的粉色，他从不拒绝和年幼的Arthur表达亲密，抱起Arthur旋转直到Arthur露出一双酒窝他们摔倒在开满花朵的草地上。所以父亲看上去更有活力，双眼明亮得像星辰。

也可能是这个夜晚里经历过整夜的工作，Eames只是感到疲倦。他不发一语盯着Arthur，过了几秒才惊觉原来Arthur正在和他说话，他莫名其妙的叹息，假装自然地挠挠脸上的胡茬，趁着Arthur端起杯子喝咖啡时捏了捏鼻梁。

这一切并不是因为Eames被岁月打倒了。

“我可以开车，如果你累了。”

Arthur试图友好地提出建议，看着Eames留下一笔慷慨的小费。

“你需要照照镜子，darling，你看上去比我还要糟糕。所以你真的每天都睡够八小时的美容觉？我以为那都是假的，所有青少年都是夜猫子。”

Eames眨眨眼站起来，揉乱了Arthur的头发。

“我只是告诉你我要上床睡觉了，然后从窗户翻出去参加派对而已。不，我当然需要睡眠，因为我是个青少年！”

Arthur忍不住气冲冲地嘲讽，跟随在大笑着的Eames身后走出餐厅。

清晨时刻的太阳刚刚从山峰后面升起，带来一丝稳定的热度，距离Arthur上一次呼吸到山里的空气似乎已经有一阵子了，这种带着露水和青草气息的冰凉的空气冲进他的鼻腔，进入肺部，凛冽的刺激暂时驱走了开始令Arthur感到困扰的昏昏欲睡。

他看着离他不远的前方走向车子的Eames，他熟悉的背影，走路时摇晃起来的方式，他不用转过头也确定Arthur会一直跟在他后面，仿佛他能听见的是在班芙的冬天，Arthur踏在父亲的脚印上令积雪发出细微的挤压声。

Arthur觉得解脱同时也觉得困惑，他高兴于他们之间的纽带仍然存在着，但他也恐惧接下来是不是还会有更多的另外一个夜晚。

如果有一天，有一天。Arthur想，Eames想让他做的不仅仅是收集一个小小的战利品那么简单，Eames这个给苹果派加上同样高度奶油的贪婪的人，他会想要Arthur做的更多，会想让——Arthur成为另外一个他。他应该对这些未来抱有怎样的想法？

这个未来还得建立在湖底的坟墓不被发现的前提上。

一直到了城里，他们前面有一望无际的车流，Eames终于打开了音响，Arthur被震耳欲聋的音乐惊醒，愤怒地用眼神回应Eames无理的恶作剧，Eames只是给他一个歪扭的微笑，露出全部的牙齿，然后又调小了音乐。

“你可以跳过今天的课了。恭喜你，Arthur，这是你第一次逃课。”

“什么？”Arthur眨眨眼，依然愤怒。“操，你他妈的在和我开玩笑。”他还从来没有错过过任何课程，除了刚来到萨克拉门托的那几次停学。

“喔哦，小心你的嘴，darling。我们会在这堵上一小时，至少。”

Eames的食指在方向盘上跳舞，看来他相当熟悉早上时这条路的车况，对，还包括塔霍湖边几条废弃的野路，怎样驾驶一艘船，和以旅游业为生的小镇上哪一家店有最好吃的苹果派和最浓的茶。

“这就是为什么我早上起来的时候你总是不在家，是不是。”

与其提出问题，Arthur知道Eames大概会用另外的问题分散他的注意力，他十分肯定地说，明确地意味着Eames是不是还有更多Arthur没有参与的夜间活动。

但是Eames没有回答，脸色也毫无变化。

“继续睡，到家我会叫你。”

Eames依然坚定不移地保守着更多的秘密，Arthur无法确定Eames到底是个完全的陌生人，还是一个他刚刚认识的陌生人，最讽刺的是他和Eames已经待在一起十七年。

他再一次入睡，颇为难的，他没有梦见任何人的眼睛，也没有梦见人类或者鹿身体的一部分，希望Eames叫醒他之后，他能够用今天剩下的时间追上学校的课程。

但是当Arthur醒过来，发觉窗户外面的天空已经染上了漂亮的粉蓝色，这片天空他并不太熟悉，那几棵树从窗台上冒出来的角度和他的房间不一样。这张床也太大了，太软了，Arthur转过头看向另外一边，那个凹陷下去的枕头上似乎还残留着某个人的体温。

“操。”Arthur从床上翻了下去。

“睡相依然那么差？恩？”

Eames困倦的声音从门口传了过来，他穿着一件浴袍，头发向每个方向支棱着，看来刚刚洗过澡。他正高兴地倚在门框上欣赏Arthur摔在地上的方式，不知道呆在那有多久了。

“你说你会叫醒我！”Arthur发觉他的双颊火热，可能只是因为他刚刚睡得太熟了。“我本来，本来想要，恩，学习一会。”他还莫名其妙地结巴了起来。

现在甚至都不是早上。Arthur尴尬地从地上爬起来，试图掩饰那个令人难为情的局面。好在，Eames翻了一个巨大的白眼，转过了身准备离开。

“Arthur，一天，就一天。让你自己放松一下，看在老天的份上。”他咕哝，嘟囔着像是他对Arthur的教育到底哪里错了一类的话。

“我正在做晚餐，洗个澡再过来。”

这可真是少见，兴许是Arthur撞破了他假冒的日常，兴许是Eames觉得愧疚，更多的可能是Eames不必再假装他像正常人一样朝九晚五地辛勤工作。

Arthur确定了Eames愉快的哼声从厨房传来才窜进了自己的房间，浴室里有一股刺鼻的漂白剂味道，浴缸太干净了，几乎能闪出光来。没有任何血污，大概是Eames趁着他熟睡的时候清理过，所以，没有证据。

他首先脱掉了裤子，它变得太紧，打开水管让水渐渐变热，雾气和水声填满了整个空间。Arthur快速地打湿手掌，握住自己，开始想象那些他的收藏里面的画面。

张开的嘴，皮肤和皮肤，汗水和握住腰枝的手指，光裸的躯体，撞击，呻吟和呻吟，撞击，高潮，脚趾在床单上蜷缩，眼睛，冷蓝色的眼睛，在眼角转折的锋利眼线。

不。Arthur想，在像是被迷雾遮盖住的场景里挣扎。

张开的嘴，皮肤和皮肤，汗水和攥住腰部的手指，光裸的躯体上的纹身，撞击，呻吟和呻吟，猛烈的撞击，高潮，白色的体液，脚趾在沙发上蜷缩，眼睛，暗绿色的眼睛，几乎全黑。

糟透了，他甚至更硬了。不。他把手拿开了。

Arthur重新调试了水温，然后脱掉衣服，站进去让凉水打湿他的头发和皮肤。他开始想自己的数学作业，想今天年迈的史密斯夫人会讲到课本的第几章，想他的全勤记录被毁掉，想任何能让他平静下来，不再勃起的东西，只要能逃离开他的脑海里Eames的那双眼睛。

Arthur才意识到这他妈的全都错了。


	6. Chapter 6

需要土壤，微风，足够的阳光和合适的湿度还有精心的照料，一颗种子才能从被保护的胚胎突破坚硬的躯壳变成一株嫩芽。拔掉顽强的杂草，一点点取决于你种下植物的品种的营养液，别忘了再一次浇水。有时候它还是会因为照料者的疏忽被伤害，因为它太小了，根系不够扎实，细细的茎部脆弱易断，还有好多东西不能让它安全地成长，害虫，病毒，细菌。

直到冬天来临，你才会发现一整年的期望都落空了，你记不得那个干枯的花盆里究竟埋下了谁的种子。

Arthur不知不觉盯着窗口太久了，办公室夏天太凉的空调和冬天太干燥的暖气都不适合一盆真正包含生命的植物的生长。这就是为什么整个事务所的绿植都是塑料的。当每个案子接踵而至，没有一个律师有功夫去观察他的花盆。

Arthur成为整个事务所里拥有一间小小的办公室的那个最年轻的律师时，他第三年的企图再一次宣告失败。他把这件事怪罪在这间办公室偏僻的位置上，位于十七层，玻璃窗外同样的玻璃窗，折射远远不足够让一颗种子成长到能够开始制造奇妙的光合作用和绽放熟悉的花朵的成熟期。

“Arthur？”

他的实习助理从门外探出头，Arthur一直没有告诉她，如果她真的想成为一个律师，应该先把她总是挂在脖子上的彩色丝巾换掉，没有客户会关心反战标志。

“这儿。”

Arthur从文件堆里拿出几本厚厚的资料递给Ariadne，那是他上周的几个案子，从被告的出生文件到原告的秘密情史，Arthur总是确保抓住所有人的把柄，他知道如果他不这么做，他不为他的客户们做好准备，那么没人能。

“太好了。你绝对是整个事务所里最棒的。”

Ariadne抱起几本学习资料，显然还想说点什么，没准她想约Arthur出去喝一杯，向Arthur讨教提前从大学毕业的经验，有关于Arthur是如何在法学院的第三年就被签进纽约最好的法律事务所之一，度过那遥遥无期的1800小时可计费时间的故事。

“听着，你想去喝一杯吗？我知道你不是那种喜欢酒吧的人，但是——”

果然。Ariadne很年轻，太容易被预测。她有一份漂亮的履历，参加过很多相当有名的志愿者活动，这也许是她被招聘进来的原因。她还有种过人的敏锐直觉，这就是为什么Arthur选择了她当助理。现在Ariadne似乎也觉得突然邀请Arthur，她的上司，某种意义上的传奇人物，甚至是偶像，Arthur有一次路过休息室时听到她这么说，这并不是一个太合适的邀请。

“当然，为什么不。”

Arthur尽可能地让自己感到愉快，拿起搭在椅背上的西装外套穿上，对着惊讶的Ariadne微微笑了一下。

事实是，他太累了。每一天他都觉得疲倦，白天他在办公室里盯着电脑琢磨案子的突破口，准备陈词和犀利的提问，通常等到他觉得自己不能再找到任何相关的细节时天已经很黑了，办公室里几乎没剩下几个人。他回到家，在喝一杯白葡萄酒的同时浏览新闻，各种出版物，从华尔街日报到纽约邮报，数不清有多少次在浴缸里睡着，直到水完全变凉时被冻醒。

Arthur总是能确保自己每天早上都按时到达事务所，不早不晚，掐准时间。他会对前台的接待微笑，和同事们说早安，在休息室短暂的咖啡时间和任何人探讨最近的时事，他谈论，他微笑，他从来不拒绝参加每一年圣诞节的礼物互换活动，但是所有人都知道Arthur不是那种会愿意为你牺牲自由时间的人，他只为工作奉献。

他知道人们说什么，Arthur是个工作狂，他太认真，像鹰一样看准那些胜率高又有利润的案子。他是个好人，礼貌绅士，为女士们开门，谈起橄榄球时头头是道。这些都是Arthur想要给人们留下的印象，而他不介意让自己变得更完美一点，他不希望别人觉得他有距离感，亲切才是更好的替代词。

所以这就是Arthur现在要做的事，和一个人，任何人，消磨他的下班时间。

“我知道一个不错的地方，但是有点远，恩，那附近不算是个好街区，但是我保证他们有纽约最好吃的汉堡，你觉得怎么样？希望你不是住在这附近——”Ariadne马不停蹄地跟在Arthur后面说着，直到她一头撞在了Arthur的后背上。

“Arthur？你还好吗？”平常让Arthur觉得吵闹不已的声音一点也没有传进他的耳朵里，他盯着电视，旁若无人，他根本移不开眼睛。“Arthur？”

“抱歉。”

意识到他站在那里有多久，仿佛是一个世纪那么长，或者是现实中的几秒，对于一个总是最后离开现在正僵硬地站在办公室正中央的人，而且他看起来准备和一个女孩出去喝一杯，Arthur不知道究竟是他可怕的脸色还是他的举止吸引了所有人的视线。

“你认识他？”Ariadne看着反常的Arthur，又看了看新闻播报里通缉令上的那个男人，反常，这是Arthur最后想让人发觉的事情。

“不。不认识。”Arthur摇摇头，试图把话说流利。“我不认识他。我需要，抱歉，今天晚上不行，Ariadne。”

“呃，下次？”他听见Ariadne在身后大喊，但是他的脚步已经从迈开大步直接跑了起来。

他很好，非常好，非常不错。他没错过任何一个红灯，转向灯打的及时明确，他记得每一条能最快回家的捷径，躲避过下班时间令人痛苦的车流。他没有撞到那对在大街中央接吻的情侣，也没有突然从路旁冲出来捡球的青少年吓坏他，他停车时也绝对没有猛踩一脚刹车，就在车尾快要撞上墙壁时。

Arthur回到家，安然无恙，可他的呼吸听上去像每一个酒驾加上肇事逃逸的罪犯。他试图给自己倒上一杯酒，手指颤抖地让酒液从杯子里撒了出来，他试图在浴缸里放水，放到一半时才发觉水是冷的，他还忘记了塞上下水道口。

最后，Arthur看到自己正赤着脚站在浴室的地毯上，面对着镜子。镜子里的他看上去没有太多变化，他的领带，经过一整天的工作它依然是个完美端庄的温莎结，他的衬衫依旧平整贴合肩膀的转折，他熟悉的发型，没有一丝会打卷的琐碎短发能逃离发胶的束缚。

但他看见自己的额头因为在参与团队案件时表达质疑抬起眉毛留下的细微痕迹，他的眼睛下面有暗示长时间疲劳的浮肿和淤青，他的嘴唇因为抿紧显得更加薄而锋利，嘴角不情愿地向下瞥着。

他只是累了，因为逼迫自己用工作填充时间和大脑所以看上去完全不像个年轻人，他也远远不是个年轻人。就算回到大学时代，Arthur也依旧不是个能和人完全流畅交流的正常人，他需要打三份工来赚学费，还要隐藏他想要拒绝参加一个愚蠢派对的念头。

但是他确保自己在正常人应该感到快乐的时候微笑，在正常人会亲近他想要了解他的时候编造几个无伤大雅的谎言，像正常人那样做一切对的事。

对的事，正确的事，正常的事，能让你完美融入人群的事。纽约是一个陌生又太繁华的都市，她那么大，拥有太多太多的人，太多太多的人假装他们快乐，假装他们正常，而Arthur只是戴着面具试图生存的其中之一。

他不知道自己是不是因为对正确这个词有什么特别的执着，他选择了法学院，成为一名律师看上去是顺手推舟。可能这一切只是因为Arthur是以一种不正常的方式被抚养长大，当然早在成为律师之前他就知道谋杀是不对的事，可他从来没为此感到些什么，你知道，正常人应该有的感受。

他为各种人辩护，从离婚到企业阴谋，从一级谋杀到二级谋杀，有的时候很难去判定人们是有意为之还是冲动使然。

但无一例外，他告诉他们你需要说你后悔了，我他妈的不管你是不是真的这么想。后悔，你就可以得到减刑，或者假释，随便哪一个。

Arthur不确定他是不是可以把这句话用原有的语气说给那个男人听。

 

“你好，我是Arthur。”

Arthur坐下，拿出他的笔记本和钢笔摆在桌上，面无表情地看着面前的男人。

他应该四十岁左右，尽管他看上去比他真实的年龄要老得多，颠沛流离的逃亡生涯只会让普通人变得敏感，神经质，他看上去还有一些癫狂。那双蓝眼睛黯淡无光，冷漠地盯着Arthur然后他抬起了眉毛，橘色的囚服让他的脸色显得格外不健康。

“你是谁？”他问。“我不认识你，嘿！”他开始大叫，向着审问室外面的警卫挥手，但是他的双手被手铐牢牢拴在了桌子上。

“我是你的律师，我叫做Arthur，我会帮助你，”Arthur掐了掐鼻梁，思考这个男人究竟想要什么。“达成你想要合约，我能确保你不会被判死刑，你知道检方想把你转移回洛杉矶吗？仍保有死刑的加州？恕我直言，等待死亡才是最痛苦的过程。所以，你想要什么？十年？五年？”

“我没有要求过律师，你他妈的到底是谁？”他可能真的有点疯了，他用拳头敲击桌面发出碰碰的响声想吓退Arthur。

“Arthur。”Arthur皱了皱眉头。他通常不是这样的，他很友好，总是微笑，即使是面对那些穷凶恶极又富得流油的歹徒。

“我需要你的合作。还是你想要的是，无罪辩护？”

他终于安静下来，盯着Arthur，眼神在他的脸上四处移动。

“那么，无罪辩护。”Arthur放下笔，双手合十，眼神一刻也没有离开他面前憔悴的男人。

他似乎震惊了，不相信有一个律师会为做出那么残酷的谋杀的罪犯辩护，他最不相信的大概是，Arthur会提出无罪辩护这个词。仿佛Arthur知道他是清白的，他什么都没有做，他的双手上没有流着别人的鲜血。

“你需要告诉我到底发生了什么。”Arthur提示他。

“Cobb先生。”

“我没有做。”Cobb说，把脸靠近他的双手所以他可以掩盖脸上那种失去爱人的表情。

“她是我的挚爱，但是没有人相信我。那是，那是我们的结婚纪念日。上帝，我们总是在那里庆祝。但是那一晚，我进入房间，一切都很混乱，香槟，香槟被砸碎了，还有玻璃杯，窗户是开着的，我不知道发生了什么，我以为她——她有一段时间不太正常了，她说如果我知道了她真实的样子我就不会再爱她，然后用那双疯狂的，漂亮的蓝眼睛看着我，仿佛我是一个陌生人。我告诉她无论怎样我都爱她，但是，她开始说一些胡话，当她这么做的时候她会摆弄刀子。她说，她说关于——哦上帝，关于血，关于我们的孩子，我们有两个孩子，Philippa和James，他们还那么小。”

Arthur的下巴抽搐了一下，他咬住嘴唇什么都没有说。

“她，在窗户对面的那栋楼，她问我如果她是个杀人犯，我是不是还会像结婚誓言里那样爱她。当然我会！但是她没有给我机会这么说，她说如果我不爱她，她就会从那里跳下去，她写了一封信留给警察告诉他们她的死是我做的。我不敢相信她会这么做，所以我犹豫了，只有一秒，一秒，然后，她跳了下去。”

Cobb捂住了嘴，这是他永远的痛，而这种痛苦会在警察审问他，法官和检方提出问题的每一次刺痛他。

“上帝，Mal。她死了。我不明白她为什么会做这种事。”

“既然你什么都没有做，为什么你跑了？”

Arthur假装从来没有听过这个名字，但当他一看见新闻上的那张脸，将近十五年过去了，她依然是那个黑头发蓝眼睛的优雅女人，曾经让Arthur误会的妈妈，还有用温柔的法语口音说我不知道我不在乎的Mal。Arthur永远不可能忘记她的模样，他很难相信Mal，那个用涂着红指甲的手指掠过麋鹿鹿角的Mal会谋杀了自己然后栽赃在一个她爱的男人身上。

她是某个知道过去的人，他们曾经很亲近，Mal和——。Arthur及时制止住自己想起那个名字。

“因为我不知道她为什么会变成那个样子！”Cobb大叫。“我不知道为什么她突然变成了一个陌生人！看在老天的份上，如果你爱的人变成了另外一个样子，你难道不会想知道为什么吗？”

不，我不会。但是出于礼节，Arthur点了点头。

“我去了她口中的家，在巴黎，但那个地址只是一个破巷子里废弃了将近二十年的居民楼，她父母的电话是空号，我甚至不敢想象出现在我们婚礼上的那对夫妇究竟是什么人。还有她的名字，Mallorie Miles，我花了两年时间才发现Miles并不是她原来的姓氏，我不知道，我真的不知道她到底是谁，一个我爱着的陌生人？”

cobb看起来十分癫狂，他大笑起来，眼睛里却流着泪水。然后他靠向Arthur，大半个身体都贴在了桌子上，压低了声音。

“还有你知道吗？那些，事情。她告诉过我的名字，我查过了，它们都是真的，那些孩子，和Philippa，James同样年龄，他们都失踪了，没有一个被找到。我想起有时候Mal看着他们的眼神，我不知道我该相信些什么。”

这句话终于让Arthur睁大了眼睛，如坠冰窟。

那些记忆，Arthur用了好几年努力去避免回想起的一切，但父亲熟悉悦耳的声音还是出现在他的脑海里，他说：“好吧，那么你想过如果他知道了你真实的样子他会怎么想吗？”

现在Arthur终于理解了这句话的真正含义。

“听着，”Arthur看了看手表，好避开Cobb那双带火的眼神。“我会去搜查些证据，每一次他们想要提审你的时候我都会到场，如果我没能出现，什么都不要说。你明白吗？”

Cobb点了点头，为了再次确认，他问：“你真的认为我是无罪的吗？”

“是。”Arthur太肯定了，但是还有无数个疑问同时出现在他的脑海里。他站起来，和Cobb握了个手，他不再是个丧心病狂的逃亡者，只是一个失去了妻子的鳏夫。

“谢谢。你叫什么名字，抱歉，我的脑袋——我不能平静下来。”他看上去好多了。

“Arthur，”Arthur抿紧了嘴唇，每一次他说出自己的名字时都感到不舒服，手心痒得像是有一个粗糙的指尖正在上面写下这五个字母。

“Arthur Eames。”

他看着Cobb愣了一下，那种好不容易放松下来的表情从他脸上消失了，他那双带着红色血丝的浑浊双眼里满是呆愣的惊讶，然后是仇恨和困惑。Arthur瞬间明白了他的意思，他应该用一个更常见的姓氏代替他说不清感情的几个字母，但是Cobb早晚有一天会发现Arthur真实的样子。

“我不知道你是谁，我不需要你的帮助。”

Cobb又一次开始歇斯底里地砸桌子，这一次他终于成功地引来了外面的注意力。

“我不想再一次见到你。”他说，在警卫解开他的手铐时依然直勾勾地盯着Arthur。

“Cobb先生！”Arthur希望他可以挽回整个局面，他从来没有在第一次谈话后被别人拒绝过。

“我要别的律师，随便谁。”Cobb是在和警卫说话，他再也不看Arthur，只是盯着地板，头低得很深很深。

无论Arthur到底是谁，连他自己都不清楚，Cobb知道Arthur不是为了工作而到访，更不是因为Arthur是事务所里最好的律师可以为他摆脱罪名。Arthur利用了他，就为了得知一些事实，一些时隔多年他不知道他为什么还想要知道的事实。


	7. Chapter 7

“你来吗？”

“什么？”在Eames碰到他后颈的时候，Arthur惊跳了一下。他愤怒地扯掉了耳机，同时不明白自己为什么那么愤怒。

“你来吗？”Eames微微笑着，把卷高的袖子放了下来，另一只手上有两件外套，一件是丑陋的粉绿色，另一件是Arthur熟悉的黑色皮夹克。

Arthur眨了眨眼睛，知道Eames在说什么的同时也感到十分困惑。

“我有作业要做。”他说，希望自己听上去不是在请求什么。

“明天是周六，darling，如果你还记得，周六？恩？周末的其中一天？正常人在家放松的日子？学校不开门的那天？”他奚落Arthur，因为Arthur翻起一个巨大的白眼大笑起来。

“我知道，但是——”Arthur张口抗议，任何事，任何能让他逃离开夜晚的正经事他都愿意做，没准他应该去找一份夜班兼职，从周一到周日，那么他将没有足够的睡眠和精力撑过一整天的课。

“你对作业的定义一定有什么误解。你的作业比老师讲课的内容提前了多少？”Eames挤挤眼睛，仿佛他趁着Arthur睡觉的时候偷翻了他书包里的作业。

“我没有，”两章，Arthur可悲地想。“我需要更好的成绩才能上大学。”

“我很确定你的大半个身体已经进入州立大学，而你的一只手已经握住了大学证书。”Eames相当确定。

Arthur不屑地哼出了声。

“哇哦哇哦，”Eames忽然变得太吵。“显然我总是低估你，Arthur darling，告诉我你梦想中的学校是哪呢？你要知道，任何地方，不必担心学费。”

“我，”Arthur张开嘴，盯着书页上的他的笔记，字体流畅纤细。

“你来吗？”Ariadne从门外探出头。

“我，”Arthur张开嘴一脸迷惑，盯着电脑上面空白的页面，他不记得他刚刚在做什么，不记得他答应Ariadne的邀请是在今天，Arthur不记得当时自己撒了什么样的谎言，他已经有很久很久，很久没有允许自己想起Eames。

“当然。”他清清嗓子关掉了电脑。

酒吧，对于Arthur来说从来没有什么美好的回忆，他不喜欢劣质酒精也不会把自己灌醉，眼睛只在人们穿的鞋子上停留，有漂亮的男人或者女人曾为他买过一杯酒，但Arthur从来都只是用另一杯酒表达感谢和拒绝。

“一般来说，”

Ariadne开头，她熟门熟路地带领Arthur进入这个不大的小酒馆，幸好这里不是那种年轻人喜欢的带舞池的酒吧。只有一个声音粗犷的男声在舞台上轻轻弹唱某种带有南部风格的乡村民谣，木质墙壁上挂着各种编号的旧车牌，66号的公路标识，甩着套索骑着马的牛仔发黄的广告壁画。这里很不错，不像Arthur记忆里任何一个熟悉的太多颜色灯光的酒吧。

“我会点一杯特调酒作为开头，他们最棒的鸡尾酒，波本和薄荷，有一点甜，希望你不介意。你知道这种酒是南部特产吗？在纽约你不能再发现比这里更正宗的朱利酒了。”Ariadne带着Arthur坐到一个离舞台最近的位置上，她很兴奋，眼睛在昏黄的酒吧灯光下闪着光芒。

“任何你推荐的东西，Ari。”

Arthur心不在焉地说，等Ariadne走向吧台之后才把眼神放在了舞台上的那个男人身上。脚上一双光滑油亮的刺绣长皮靴让他的双腿看起来不可思议的长，金发，四十岁左右，坐在高脚凳上弹唱，声音低沉富有磁性，他抬起头，Arthur看见白色的牛仔帽下有一双绿色的眼睛。

“一般来说，”

Eames抿了一口酒，双眼不知在酒吧的哪一处流连。

“别选那些看起来就是第一次走进酒吧的女孩，因为通常她们都是好姑娘，有关系紧密的家庭，脑子里的好奇和对奇遇的向往多半能害死你，她们同意坐上你的车之后就会开始抓狂。选那些，恩，特别的，你知道吗？她们不会看向任何地方，只是一个人坐在吧台喝酒，半数会用手指摩擦杯子的边缘，你只需要盯着她，她们绝对会察觉到你的视线，然后，砰。”

Eames喝干酒然后把玻璃杯响亮地拍在吧台上，对着Arthur会意地眨眨眼，短暂的片刻，他的眼睛又去观察下一个猎物。Eames拥有耐心和好准头，他说他会教给Arthur所有的东西。

Arthur紧张地看着他，把手指快速地从杯沿上收了回来，他特别害怕Eames又说出那句标志性的你知道你该怎么做，因为Arthur的确知道，但是他从没有像今天这样对Eames的命令感到犹豫。

“为什么？”为什么你要这么做？

Arthur想要问，他没有勇气，他觉得自己回到了五岁。“为什么选女孩？”

Eames把视线收回来，这一回长久地盯着Arthur，那里什么都没有，他空洞的黑色的眼睛里。直到Arthur恐惧地想要把视线别开。

“我猜，每个人都有特别的喜好。”他说，倒是没有任何特别的含义，Arthur说不清楚他应该对此感觉到什么。“这只是一种选择，Arthur，女孩们，很——容易。”

容易，是容易上钩还是什么，那时候的确，从人海中还很难辨识一个人的喜好。可能女孩很难抵抗Eames的魅力，不会恐惧被Eames推到墙上，因为Eames总是表达出一个英国人的绅士和礼貌，即使是在Eames掐住她们脖子的时候她们也无法竭力反抗。

他就是那个样子，用甜蜜的眼睛和甘之如饴的私语替代冰冷的陷阱和美味的诱饵，偶尔的手指触碰事实上只是被Eames设计成无意为之，当Eames笑起来，上翘的弧线出现在他饱满的嘴唇之间，被一把猎枪抵在胸前，还有谁不会为他倾倒。

但是他的嘴唇没有那么厚，不够光滑，颜色也不像秋季熟透的樱桃那么红润，Eames的手指很灵巧，但是Arthur只见过那双粗糙的双手拿起猎枪和手术刀。

“哇哦，Arthur，我还不知道你——”Ariadne手里的两杯酒看起来都变暖了，Arthur猛地回过神来，Ariadne的一脸惊讶早就平静了。

“抱歉，你说什么？”Arthur试图变得正常，他只是被回忆牵住了手脚。

“不，没什么。”Ariadne坐下了，她脸上有非常友好的微笑，但是，她看起来又充满了好奇，如果这种表情出现在她脸上是因为她发现他们的客户掩盖了某项事实，那么很好。但是在现在，这是Arthur最讨厌的那一种。

“你最近看起来，有点，心不在焉。”Ariadne委婉地说，听上去她只是在表达关心。

“对，恩，有些事发生了。”Arthur想起了Cobb，每一次他试图和Cobb取得联系，Cobb都闭门不见，声称他有了另外一个可靠的律师，他不再需要Arthur的帮助。

“关于工作吗？我想我可以——”她说，一副想要大展身手的样子。

“不，不是。”Arthur喝了一口酒，对于Arthur来说它有点太甜了。

“我妈妈生病了。”

“哦天，她还好吗？”幸好Ariadne没有去纠结Arthur脸上模糊的表情，就像她把每一个人都当成锻炼分析能力的机会，她很信任Arthur，这是件好事。

“我有很多年没有回家了。”Arthur把酒推远，玩弄起那个印着酒吧标志的杯垫，忽视来自舞台或者任何从酒吧角落传来的视线。

“她怎么样？”

“她是个很好的人，会做好吃的苹果派。哦，你是说她的病，不是什么大问题我想，父亲去世后她一个过，但是每次打电话时她还是显得很高兴，健康——人老了就会这样。”Arthur耸耸肩。

“你应该去探望她，Arthur，老板不会介意你请几天假，为了你妈妈。”Ariadne看上去很享受那杯酒，她咬着吸管说。

“对。我想是。”Arthur最终还是和那个舞台上的西部歌手对上了视线。是的，当人们盯着你看，你绝对会察觉到他的视线。

“我需要请个假，回到奥斯汀。”即使对于Ariadne，这也是个太差劲的谎言，他纠正了自己的口音，他听上去不像来自任何一个地区的人。Arthur只是摇了摇头，看着Ariadne，尽可能地温和，长时间的，露出脸颊上的酒窝。

“Arthur，别担心。一切都会好的，我想我根本不需要这么安慰你，因为你才是那个知道一切的人。”Ariadne拍了拍他的手背。

“非常正确。”Arthur咧开了嘴，感到唯一停留在他身上的视线来自女孩那双浅棕色的眼睛。

 

第一个女孩的名字叫做Rachael，如果Arthur没有记错，第一天上课时她穿了一双大红色的鱼嘴高跟鞋，用来衬托她事实上矮小的身材。

她的身材还不错，没有Natalie还是Sara的身材那么挺翘，但是内衣的厚度绝对惊人。她很吵闹，导致Arthur拒绝和姐妹会里的任何一个女孩交往。她很快就厌倦了Arthur，因为Arthur有三份工要打，夜里要写论文，显然他没有什么时间去照顾她那颗娇弱易碎的心。

第二个女孩好像的确叫做Sara，这不怪Arthur，Sara实在是一个太常见的名字。

她和Arthur一起在咖啡厅工作，同样打三份工，她的家庭不能负担起她追求舞蹈生涯的梦想。Arthur试图从上一次失败的经验里吸取了教训，他花时间偷偷溜进sara的舞蹈课旁观，看那只细弱的脚尖如何撑起她瘦长的身体。但是她的双脚因为常年跳舞饱受摧残，她经常努力到都没有发觉袜子上染了血，Arthur为她包扎时她会夸张的尖叫，然后对着Arthur做鬼脸。不过他们的感情无疾而终，在Sara决定搬去莫斯科更接近自己的偶像时，Arthur很快忘掉了她。

第三个是个男孩，Arthur根本没记住他的名字。

他似乎是走后门进入法学院的富家少爷，Arthur经常见到的只有他那辆常年停在停车场里的豪华跑车。

学年结束的时候，所有人都喝醉了，只剩下Arthur还十分清醒。他一定经常参加某种运动，他的脚腕很结实，不像女孩那么娇弱，脚背上的骨骼明朗，高潮时脚趾陷入了地毯，Arthur还发现他的后背上纹了一只乌鸦的纹身。

接下来还有一个差不多三十多岁的男人，Arthur连他的脸都没有看清，只记得他的胡子可怕地扎人。

那是他第一次尝试让所有人都上瘾的东西，第三年实习的时候几个助理决定庆祝纽约州医疗大麻合法化而上演的一出闹剧，Arthur十分肯定那支烟里绝对不只有叶子。因为第二天他根本不记得发生了什么事，躺在混乱的酒店套间大床上他的脊椎隐隐作痛，退房前的一小时他盯着地毯上用过的套子感到站在高楼上的摇摇欲坠。

再然后，Arthur就进入了法律事务所，他没时间约会，也不乐意去酒吧。

第一个女人的名字叫做Mallorie Eames。Arthur在看到那个名字的同时感到他的太阳穴直跳。

她生于巴黎郊外的一个已经不存在的医院，的确是法国人，如果她还在世，按照出生证明她应该已经四十三岁了，但是Mallorie Miles的护照告诉Arthur她只有三十七岁。

Arthur想起那张新闻里的照片，Mal看上去，的确，让人捉摸不清年纪，她看上去和Arthur十岁时见到的那个女人没有太多差别。

除了这张出生证明，Arthur找不到其他的东西，医疗文件，学校的记录。她仿佛像是一个因为生的太早而死去的早产儿，生父不明，只有一张假的死亡证明。这听起来实在太像Arthur自己了，除了他们的出生，没有任何书面文件证明他们是存在的，是这个世界上真实的人。

第二个女人叫做Dawn Harmony Marley，Arthur不知道自己应该对她抱有怎样的情感。

她的孩子名叫Arthur McAdams，出生在哈钦森，堪萨斯的一个小镇。母亲是Esther McAdams，或者Dawn Marley，父亲的名字被空了出来。她是一个嬉皮士，很可能，有几次非法集会和持有毒品被逮捕的记录，黑白照片上的她头发里编了几根羽毛，和Arthur很像的眼睛看上去不太健康，她死于婴儿出生后几天的并发症，那几个字在Arthur眼睛里看上去相当可疑。他还有点怀疑那本写着Eames姓氏的护照是假的。但是每一次当他隐隐不安地通过海关时都没有被任何警卫拦下来。

Arthur坐在机场候机大厅里，这么多年过去了，已经没有人认识一个迷失四方的女人和她生下的早产儿的名字。

Arthur看着那张破旧的证明，它的边角上有一块难看的深棕色污渍，还有星星点点溅落在他的名字上，他忍不住伸出手指扣了扣，却把它弄得更糟了。他抓乱了自己的头发，发觉衬衫袖口上有一块同样颜色的咖啡渍，他从来都不知道血干涸的颜色和咖啡这么像。

事实是，Arthur有能力凭借记录去搜查一个人的过去，但是当那里什么都没有，Arthur也束手无策。他了解人体，即使那只是一摊由骨骼和肌肉组成的有机物，他不能抵抗住他观察人类脚部的欲望，他只能说服自己这是因为他第一次的战利品，那只Eames教导他做成标本的幼鹿鹿蹄对他大脑产生的某种影响。

还有，也许他从来都无法违抗Eames的命令，那些不是命令，只是Eames嘴里发出的一句又一句的低语，但是Arthur服从，他总是服从，因为他是个好男孩。

他想着逃离，一天又一天，接近他的成年，也许时间能让Eames放弃把Arthur变成另外一个他自己。

直到Arthur发现他和Eames永远不可能拥有一个美好的结局。

不要温和地走进那个良夜。迪兰托马斯说，但是Arthur还是头也不回地走了进去。

我们都知道第一个女孩叫做Natalie还是Sara。

接下来的第二个，Arthur设法记住了她的名字，Amelia，她同样有一头黑色的秀发，但是是直发，她的眼睛是黑色的，细长而特别。她的脚很小，也许是因为她比十七岁的Arthur还要矮小，所以她穿了一双高跟的浅靴。Eames同样让他脱掉衣服拿起锯子，总是从脚开始，仿佛他发现了Arthur的秘密。

那次Arthur成功地分离开髋关节和股关节，躲进浴室里直到Eames敲响他的门。Arthur没有去想太多，看着黑色塑胶袋沉入水底时他希望她的名字能让他感觉到羞耻和惭愧，但Eames好像在早餐店里说了些什么惹得Arthur大笑了起来。

第三个女孩叫做Emma。她手上有好多戒指，她是个餐厅招待，穿着运动鞋，逃离了酗酒的父亲和有外遇的母亲，只身一个人来到萨克拉门托。她留着不长不短的黑发，和Arthur聊天的时候不停地把几根不听话的长发缕到耳朵后面，Arthur才看见她的耳后有一根羽毛的纹身。

晚些时候，Eames用手术刀将那块皮肤剥了下来，告诉Arthur下次选择一些没那么显眼的目标。Eames把他从车上叫醒，他们去了后院，伴着初升的太阳烧掉了所有的衣物，包括Emma的纹身和Arthur染了血和精液的牛仔裤。

第四个，第五个和第六个，第无数个。Arthur已经放弃记住她们的名字，他决定去这片大陆另一端的城市，像Emma做的那样，不知道那么远的距离他能不能逃离开Eames。

但是最后一个，Arthur刚满十八岁的那个，他叫做Mateo，一个来自无尽圆环外面的人。

在感到羞耻的同时，Arthur需要感谢他，是他让Arthur终于下定决心逃离Eames。

Arthur看着那片血迹，Eames的血迹。如果他没有把刀刺进Eames的腹部，那块有写着直到我死去纹身的地方，下面有错综复杂的肠系动脉，说不定他今天已经成为了一个让Eames自豪不已的连环杀人犯。

十八岁刚刚成年的Arthur终于又学会了哭泣，他尖叫，拒绝，在尸体的身下挣扎，Mateo还很温暖，Eames的双手刚刚离开他的脖子。他感觉他似乎和Mateo卡在了一起，因为人体在感受到死亡时而激烈的紧锁带来那种令人绝望的快感。

La petite mort，一个小小的死亡，他体内有一小部分东西和Mateo一起死去了，一声巨响在Arthur耳边鸣起，可能是快乐王子的铅心裂成了两半，也可能是那只燕子轻轻落在地上的声音，它看上去那么像一只乌鸦，一只在Eames胸口上停驻的乌鸦，这些城市里最珍贵的东西和有着像天使羽翼般睫毛的Mateo一起升上了天堂。

“你选的不错。”上帝高兴地说。

事实上，Eames说的是：“生日快乐，Arthur。”

Arthur闭上了眼睛，全身隐隐作痛。他记得那个圣洁的吻，现在正灼烧着Arthur的嘴唇。

我的父亲，在那悲哀的高处，Eames祝福Eames诅咒。

因为Arthur怒斥那些温和的良夜。


	8. Chapter 8

Eames的保险箱密码，本该是Arthur离开家的最后一道关卡。

他擦干眼泪，猜测所有的可能性，Eames的生日，不是，他知道那是假的，1234，太简单了，不太可能，但是Arthur还是用颤抖的手指做了一次尝试。他自己的生日，不对，那是离他生日过去的第三天，如果现在的Arthur能够分散出一点精力去思考，他会发现那是Esther McAdams去世的日子。他不知道是什么让他鬼使神差地拧出了这组数字，但是的确，Eames保险箱的密码由Arthur母亲的忌日组成。

他打开它，被门发出的声响吓了一跳，他看看身后，Eames如他希望的那样应该还在塔霍湖。他接下来看向里面，像入室抢劫犯那样疯狂地搜寻着。

Mateo的嘴唇很软，他和Arthur年纪差不了太多，他是墨西哥人，浓重的口音听上去刚刚来到美国不久，不知道他是不是合法移民，但很大的概率不是，合法移民不会在深夜的酒吧门口来回徘徊。

没有一样事情是和那些夜晚相同的。由Eames在酒吧门口吸了一只烟开始，Arthur从来没见过他抽烟，但他只是等着，不知道今夜Eames的那个角色是不是某种头脑简单的流氓。Eames一直在看他，那些属于猎物的眼神属于他，Arthur，一直到Arthur不得不移开视线望着街头来来往往的车辆，把下巴缩进皮衣里才感觉到不到发自内心里的寒颤。

每一次夜晚的开始，Arthur都觉得冷。

Eames趁着他不注意把他搂进了怀里，大手在Arthur后背上上下下地移动。Arthur僵住了，几秒的时间好像十七岁他在坟墓里许下的愿望，他任由Eames站在那里亲吻他的额头，他的太阳穴，他的鼻子里满是Eames身上那股男性的气息和烟草的味道。

“冷？”Eames问，声音听起来格外的低沉，别有意味。尽管他的话听上去像胡言乱语，萨克拉门托没有冬天。

但Arthur只能僵硬地点点头，发不出一声抗议，Eames笑起来时胸腔里粗糙的共振让他感到挫败，毕竟这么多年，Arthur始终不能发出这种动静。

“那我们进去吧，里面有好多东西能让你暖和起来。”他拍拍Arthur的背，搂着他的肩膀走进了酒吧。

Arthur已经在酒吧里待了好久，他喝威士忌，然后是龙舌兰，再然后是他尝不出味道的太甜的调酒。等到那个蓄着胡子的酒保递给他一个担忧的眼神，Arthur大笑起来，听上去有些疯狂，但是他醉了，醉汉有理由做任何疯狂的事。

“为什么不给我调一杯能让我惊喜的酒呢？伙计。”

要是Arthur还清醒，他会发现自己听上去有多像Eames。他觉得自己自然而然地成功模仿出Eames的那种口音，混浊圆润的声音从他的口腔里溜出来，但是Arthur根本听不清自己到底说了什么，这个他随机选择的酒吧实在太吵了。

那个酒保应该揍他，像Arthur这样的家伙就是颗定时炸弹，他应该比Arthur清楚多了，Arthur为酒驾的百万富翁辩过护，他知道在这种被酒精支配头脑的情况下人有能力做出什么样的事来，比方说，在高速上飙车导致十车追尾。更何况，Arthur差不多是在和他调情。

他甚至都不知道这个酒保对男人有没有兴趣。

他果然叹了口气，移动到了吧台的另一侧。Arthur看着他灵活地拿起各种形状的酒瓶，他不确定是不是因为他的手太大了，所以他可以同时抓起四瓶酒，四瓶，一模一样的酒。他把颜色鲜艳的酒液一点点倒进一个龙舌兰酒杯里，脸因为专心而皱紧，他看起来很凶，宽宽的肩膀和蓄着的胡子，红头发整齐地用发胶梳成了和Arthur差不多光滑的发型。

哦不，Arthur的头发早就乱了，他吹了吹扎进眼睛里的刘海。

他的手臂相当结实，Arthur可以想象酒吧还没开门之前他搬起一箱非常，非常，非常重的酒，非常，可能和Arthur自己的体重差不多，把他抵在墙上，那双巨大的双手轻易地抬起他的大腿和臀部。

“操。”Arthur意识到他自己在做什么，他咽了口口水，突然觉得口干，身上燥热。一部分没能制止住的无理酒醉幻想还是作用到了Arthur的老二上。

他甚至都不知道Mateo对男人有没有兴趣。

“我请。”

那个酒保回来了，把一杯酒垫上杯垫放在Arthur面前。他真是个甜心，哦，Arthur想，像只没有獠牙的棕熊，因为他对Arthur微笑，牙齿整齐，犬齿特别长，他像个吸血鬼，Arthur还没有见过这么火辣的吸血鬼。

“我看上去像个急需取悦的女孩吗？”Arthur试图皱着眉审视那杯颜色太过鲜艳的酒，六色彩虹，哈。他大概还是露出了酒窝。

“在我看来你急需取悦。”那男人耸耸肩，十分不以为然，又走向了别的客人。

假装冷酷无情，但是Arthur喜欢。他一点点的喝那杯酒，试图一层一层的品味六种颜色的味道，但是太难了，Arthur的味蕾已经失去作用，他期待的只有酒精给他带来的燥热和遗忘，颤抖的手指让整齐的分层混合到一起更是毫无帮助。

他于是将那杯酒一饮而尽，响亮地扣在桌子上致敬自豪与骄傲。他的胃在这杯酒后终于开始投降，他真的真的应该，恩，Arthur想不清楚他应该先做什么。

模糊的视线里那些交错的光线织成一条五颜六色的毯子，带着光晕的镜框里有女人一张张熟悉的脸，她们眼睛的颜色总是失去了灵活的光彩，冷蓝色，然后是深绿，浅棕色，最后全部都变成了黑，浓重的黑。

有人在他倒下之前接住了他。那是一个温暖的怀抱，肩膀和胸膛都宽阔地像平静的湖面，水能包裹住婴儿提供浮力，养分，蛋白质，碳水化合物和脂肪，一切让他缓慢从一颗带着坚硬躯壳的种子成为一株脆弱幼苗的养分。

直到Arthur决定急于降临在这个世界上，他逃离了母亲的子宫，因为血腥和丑陋忘记了大声哭泣，忘记了你的身体里还有好多东西不能让你安全地成长。

“你该回家了，伙计。”那个男人说。

Arthur舔了舔嘴唇想要说对，但睁开眼的同时又决定闭上，明亮的探照灯快让他的头裂开了。

“你记得你家的地址吗？”Arthur被摇了摇，以防止他就这样尴尬地在酒吧的地板上睡着。

“家，”Arthur张开了嘴。

他的家在班芙，在洛基山脉层峦叠嶂的深山里，一座不高的山峰半山腰处有一片秋天时会绽开几千多黄色小花的麒麟草地旁的小木屋，它是暖和的深棕色，血干涸下来形成的那种加拿大红雪松木。它有一个破烂的门廊，大概经过十五个无人照料的冬天之后已经掩埋在厚厚的积雪里。雪太沉了，压塌了父亲亲手建起的房顶，还有画着男孩一年年长高留下的蜡笔印的承重梁。

它已经不在了，和Arthur的彩色旗子，父亲巨大的麋鹿鹿角一起缓慢腐烂。

他的第二个家在萨克拉门托，这片大陆的另一端，由红棕色雀跃的砖石垒成。它的院子里有瘦高的棕榈树，荒草丛生的草地。冬季凌晨灰蒙蒙的夜里，Eames站在铁质的圆筒前面一点一点地烧掉衣服，钱包和一小片乌鸦身上的羽毛。

红色的火光照耀在他的脸上就像冬天的小木屋里炉火前他熟睡的脸。

Arthur愿意付出所有所以他可以回到从前。

他把长长尖锐的厨师刀刺进Eames的下腹部，血涌了出来染红了他的手指和他的出生证明，他第一次看到Eames惊慌失措的眼睛之前。

他什么都不知道的时候，只顾着大笑露出酒窝的童年，行进在积雪中他能射中每一只幼鹿。

回到Esther McAdams的怀抱，回到他还是一颗种子之前，他的母亲见到了他的父亲，她爱上了他，或者他爱上了他，这无所谓，Arthur不在乎。

“好的，让我们把你弄上出租车。”

Arthur被塞进了一辆开着暖气的车。他试图定位他的所有物，他的大衣回到了身上，他的钱包在裤子兜里，他听到一声后备箱关上的巨响，他假设他的行李要和他一起回家。

“嘿，别忘了这个。”那个红头发的酒保敲敲车窗，灵巧的手指里夹着一张杯垫。

Arthur迷惑地接了过来，发现那上面除了酒吧的标志，一个他的杯子留下的圆印，还有狂野的名字和手写的号码。

“谢谢，恩——”Arthur费力地辨认那个名字。

“别担心，等你打给我的时候，我会告诉你那个名字怎么读。”他朝Arthur微笑。

 

他有一双巨大的双手，它们灵巧，有力，抓握酒瓶时从来都不会让它掉在地上。它们粗糙，干燥，滑过皮肤时留下令人发颤的触感，当它们在Arthur的肩膀，大腿和后背上移动，他停不下来将自己推向那具身体。

在一个下班后的凌晨，在Arthur因为醉酒大笑的时候，他会把他推到酒吧后巷肮脏的石墙上，扯开他一丝不乱的衬衫像吸血鬼那样舔咬他的脖子，胡子扫过Arthur的锁骨留下发痒的欲望。

或者Arthur在酒馆还没有开门的时候偷偷溜进仓库，他吃了一惊，但是露出狼似的微笑，Arthur把他推到吧台旁，因为开门时间的临近，Arthur跪在他身下快速地榨取高潮。

也许是在一顿不错的晚餐之后，Arthur并不在乎他们吃了什么，但是他会邀请Arthur去他的家，没准Arthur请他上楼喝一杯咖啡或者茶，酒店套间，更大概率是汽车旅馆，他把Arthur推倒在床上。

然后——。

那是第一次他没有整齐地穿着衣服，扣子打开之间，裸露的胸膛有极高的温度，喘息混乱起伏，紧贴在Arthur的后背上，跳动的心脏在壮实的肌肉下永远不停生产着血液。他的血是红色的，和正常人没有区别，Arthur停不下来回想血液污染了他的手套，只有手指的部分，总是，不像Arthur每次都会把自己弄得一团糟，他的裤子喂养那个圆筒里的火舌。

他戏弄Arthur，用指尖滑过他的锁骨，停留在乳尖上摩擦感受他慢慢的变硬，他沿着瘦弱的胸肌之间的凹陷一直向下，向下到达平坦的腹部，手指伸进他的裤子和皮肤之间因剧烈喘息留下的一小点缝隙，他停了下来，直到Arthur吐出一声微弱的呻吟，浑身停不下来地打颤，发热，脚趾在床单上蜷起。

因为他突然意识到这个突然变得太小的房间里还有一个人在看他，所以Arthur撇过头去，事情却变得更糟糕了，男人脸颊上的粗糙胡茬扎着Arthur的耳朵，那副嘴唇说话时高热的气流全部打在Arthur最敏感的耳后皮肤上。

“漂亮，不是吗？”

他得到了令他满意的回复，而Arthur只是觉得难堪，酒精和羞愧的耻辱可能让他的脸更红了，他想要逃开，但是这里没有任何地方能让他躲藏，他的身体被迫暴露在有些发冷的空气中，禁锢在一个他永远也逃不开的怀抱里。

也许我应该闭上眼睛，他想。他不需要再多一双眼睛审视自己。

Arthur闭上了眼睛，一双手解开了他的裤子，然后令人绝望地触碰他。

“不。”Arthur好像叫了出来，喉咙里发出的更像是一声毫无意义的叹息。

那双嘴唇很软，喉咙最深处非常紧，每一处湿滑的口腔黏膜都刚好附着在Arthur的勃起上。他应该非常习惯做这件事，把牙齿收的好好的，舌头在阴茎背面移动的方式都让Arthur背叛的身体越发兴奋，他能够把他吸的很深，Arthur觉得自己被黑色的深渊吞噬了，那种令人吃惊的吸引力要将他拖下去，一点不剩，另一双手在Arthur的脖子上才能防止他的完全坠落。

Arthur咬住了舌头才没有哭出声来。

接下来，接下来。

高潮之后Arthur的酒醒了大半，他茫然地环顾四周，他在自己的家里，一个人，没有第二双眼睛，自己家的床上，不是太软，上好的床单，不过他刚刚毁掉了它。

“操。”Arthur听见自己高潮后沙哑的诅咒，他干脆把手上白浊的液体也擦在了床单上。

毁掉，毁掉着一切。他想着，再一次出现在他的脑海里，那把Eames每个感恩节和圣诞节都用来切割火鸡，分割Arthur生日蛋糕的厨师刀，他确保它锋利无损在磨刀石上来回摩擦的声响。

刀尖的尖锐无情刺进Eames的腹部，他应该被毁掉，无声的，快速的，但是Eames痛苦的呻吟打破了这一切，他试图抓住Arthur的手，Arthur逃开时将那把刀拔了出来，血弄得到处都是，他不敢相信自己真的这么做了的同时也感到一丝解脱，接着他看见Eames暗绿色的眼睛里露出的彷徨和失措，他从来都没有见过，从来都没有见过Eames那天的模样，Arthur永远看到的只有他那个可靠的父亲，酒吧里调笑的情人和他举起刀又落下带着血的面无表情。

“Arthur，”他说，声音颤抖，捂住自己流淌着鲜血的伤口。

“你伤到我了。”他说这句话时绝对没有配上一个夸张的捂住心口的动作身体微微后倾。

他倒在地板上，血打湿了他花哨的衬衫，沿着他的腹部一直流动到地板上形成一泊由血浆，红细胞和遗传物质组成的红色湖面。Arthur向后褪去离开它泛滥扩大的边缘。

“Arthur，”Eames向他脚的方向爬去，眼睛里满是疼痛和不可思议。“Arthur？darling，拜托——”

他好像在请求Arthur的帮助，他所信任协助他完成每一桩谋杀，分尸和处理证据的帮凶，他一手栽培长大的另一个凶手，他把所有东西都教给他的儿子，Arthur，会帮他缝合伤口，或者打急救电话，不知道是哪一种。

因为Arthur什么都没有做，他的手依然颤抖，导致那把刀掉在了地上，刺耳的声响让他清醒过来。

“我——”我很抱歉，但是他一点也不。

那一丝解脱终于像种子破土而出，迅速成长，在他心里扎下坚韧的根。他可以逃走了，Eames快要死了，他的呼吸轻浅而快速，瞳孔放大，142盎司的血液从他身体里缓缓流走形成一座血腥的坟墓。

他可以去任何他想去的地方，这个世界上任何一个地方，只要他挪动双脚，打开门，离开的速度足够快，没有人能追的上他。但另外一些想法告诉他他应该立刻道歉，跪下来帮助失去力量的父亲堵住伤口，所以他可以活的更久一点，直到急救车到达，直到Eames死去或者活下来，直到Arthur被关进牢房，用父亲的故事换取更少的刑期，或者缓刑，甚至是改头换面成为另外一个人渡过漫长的余生。

“不。”和Arthur现在所说的一样，他快速地将保险箱里的东西收进背包，一沓钱，他的出生证明和护照，一把手枪。

然后他离开了，把Eames那些甜蜜的叫着他名字的喊声留在门后。

但是Arthur躲在一间纽约的地下室里直到用光所有他带出来的钱也没有人来找过他，警察或者是父亲。

过了几年，他在咖啡厅的电视上看到塔霍湖的那块水底墓地被发现了，警方展开了调查，他们愿意付出不少钱来得知关于这桩令人胆寒的案件的任何信息。

但是Arthur真正关注的只有那个，在这之后，隐没在头条之下的小案子，一个三十多岁的白人男子在林子里高度腐烂的尸体，致命伤是一道割断了肠系动脉的刀伤。

他哭了，当他总是以为自己已经忘记这种能力的时候，一个人，当时在宿舍的床上，现在在家里的床上，房间里一片黑暗，Arthur要用被子捂住头才能掩盖住那种能吓坏人的哀嚎。

他迷路了，在充满陷阱的钢铁丛林里，隐藏让他感到无尽的疲倦。

猎人身边只有一支冷漠无情的猎枪，枪的准星落在那个独自漫步在森林深处的巨大麋鹿身上。斑驳的树影下鹿的阴影变小，变得不清晰，他失去了角，褪掉了棕色的皮毛，那双眼睛失去光彩。直到他变成了另外的什么，阴影在眼前具象化，逐渐幻化成Arthur唯一的亲人，那具发黑露骨，被野兽蚕食而分辨不清面容的孤独的尸体。

他始终无法理解他这么做的意图，即使Arthur终于愿意开口询问，死人也从不回答。也许是，也许是因为Eames不想连累他，他想要Arthur活得像个正常人，他爱他，永远都爱，甚至Arthur是那个杀了他的凶手，但是父亲不想让Arthur成为另外一个他自己。

Eames永远是那个最了解他，知道他真实的样子的人，他怎么可能不知道Arthur想要逃走？仅凭借一个拙劣的谎言，熟悉他十八年的父亲就能得出一切。

他可能知道Arthur对脚部的某种迷恋，所以他每次都让Arthur先从脚开始。他可能知道Arthur每一次都会在完成之后躲进浴室困惑地手淫，所以他才能在一切结束时敲响浴室的门。他可能知道Arthur偏爱男性，所以他才会找来Mateo。

但是Arthur希望他不知道，因为幼鹿的鹿蹄才导致Arthur一直端详别人的脚，但这并不是他感到兴奋的原因。他从来都不想要什么Mateo，当他看见Eames把手放在她们脖子上时勃起，Arthur就无法再把注意力集中在任何地方。

他想要的从来都只有Eames，他的夸赞，他的触碰，他的亲吻。

他希望父亲不知道他抱有这种不正常的感情，因为比起谋杀和分尸，这种爱更加可怕。

是啊，他爱他，一直都爱。

无论Eames曾对他做过怎样的事情，Arthur亲手杀死了自己的挚爱。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a love of the rack and the screw. 
> 
> And I said I do, I do.
> 
> So daddy, I'm finally through.
> 
> Daddy by Sylvia Plath

“Arthur，Arthur。”

是Ariadne打来的电话唤醒了他。“Arthur？你醒了吗？”

“是的，对，我醒着。”Arthur从床上坐起来，发觉他穿着满是褶子的衬衫，裤子丑陋地堆在腿上，他的嘴巴里像是死了一只耗子。“有什么事吗？”

“只是想问问，你妈妈怎么样了？哦，不光是我，每个人都很担心。”Ariadne窘迫地解释。“还有老板，他说如果你需要的话可以多待一阵。”

“她，”Arthur想起自己的谎言。“她不错，好多了，只是风寒。”

“噢，那太棒了。”Ariadne开心的声音从话筒那边传来，Arthur能听见办公室里嘈杂的动静，有人在问是Arthur吗，替我和他打个招呼之类的话。“你听见了，大家都很想你。”

是啊，他们想Arthur的案子，他带来的那种温和的微笑和偶尔的指导，但是这都不是Arthur。

“你打算再待很久吗？老板说他有个案子想要你来做，如果你太忙了的话——”Ariadne听起来不情不愿。

“不，我打算这几天就回去。”Arthur踹掉裤子，站起来，他的脖子因为昨晚睡着的姿势隐隐作痛。“我正在看机票，我尽量在后天之前回去。”

“会不会太早？你妈妈应该很想你，我是说，这里有的是别的律师，虽然他们都没有你优秀。”Ari可能捂住了话筒，她的声音很小。

Arthur发出一个干巴巴的笑声。

“不，妈妈已经好了。她已经开始嫌我烦了。”他想象Esther McAdams老去的样子，她大概会是个有相当丰富老年生活的女人，不管她会不会做苹果派，即使做的非常难吃Arthur恐怕也会老老实实地吃完没有一句怨言。

“听上去真好。”Ari高兴地说。“无论如何，我可以先把细节发给你，我知道你总是会提早准备。”

“当然，谢谢。”Arthur挂掉了电话。

工作，Arthur总是能用工作灌满自己的脑子，所以他不用再去想别的事。

他洗了个澡，煮好咖啡，发觉酒保给他留下的杯垫在他的衣服兜里，他看了一会，决定还是把它扔进了垃圾桶。他将衣服丢进洗衣机，剩下的他无法挽回的那部分，他的床单和外套，他会晚些时候送到干洗店。然后他莫名其妙地开始打扫房间，把厨房里所有的锅都洗了一遍，尽管他从来没有时间做饭，他的刀具甚至都没有开封。

为了防止他静下来，他开始阅读报纸上的每一个字，在他的本子上总结归纳了提要，接下来他开始玩填字游戏，直到收到Ariadne发来的工作，他才终于提起了精神。

Arthur能够理解为什么老板想要他来做这个案子，Arthur总是对刑事案件有种莫名的执着。一次情杀，Arthur把电脑推远了，不太确定他现在的精神状态是不是能够胜任这份工作。但是他又将它拉了回来，这是别人身上发生的事，和Arthur本人一点关系都没有。

他是个专业的律师，这是他的工作，他说不上喜欢，有的时候为了达到目的他会把黑的说成白的，他没有撒谎，只是，律师们需要用他们说话的技巧左右陪审团的想法。

下午的时候，他的门铃被按响了。Arthur吃了一惊，毕竟没有多少人知道他住在这，他希望不是他的同事，这样他们就会发现Arthur的妈妈是编造的，他甚至都不是来自奥斯汀，Arthur用了一个蹩脚的借口只是为了去调查一个也许和他有关系的女人。

但门外站着的是那个红头发的酒保。Arthur猛地想起昨天晚上他落魄的样子，他之所以能够安全地回到家多亏了他。

他和Arthur醉酒后记得的样子不太一样，可能是因为他没有穿着制服，而是穿了一件黑色的夹克，他的头发在头顶随意地挽成了一个卷，整个人看上去都乱糟糟的。

“你好，你感觉怎么样？”Arthur打开门时那男人咧出了一个露齿的微笑。“天，你可真是我唯一一个见过的能在宿醉后还这么神清气爽的人。”

“我洗了个澡。”Arthur干巴巴地说，犹疑着让他进了门。

“那么你家的水一定有什么奇妙之处。”他耸耸肩膀，手揣在兜里，眼睛在Arthur家里四处打探，然后他像个主人一样坐到了沙发上，盯着Arthur看。

“不好意思，为什么你会在这？”Arthur冷冰冰地瞪着他，感到这个男人似乎正在挑战他的底线。

“你记得你昨天喝醉了，对吗？”他用一根手指指了指Arthur，抬起了眉毛，好像Arthur是一条记忆只有七秒的鱼。

“对，我记得，谢谢你把我弄上出租车。”Arthur翻了个白眼，天啊，他现在真的不想处理这件事。昨夜是个错误的选择，是他律师生涯里的第一个污点。

“听着，我喝醉了，我不知道我在干什么，如果那让你以为会发生什么我很抱歉，如果你愿意，我可以付你点钱表达感谢。”

那男人吸了吸鼻子，看上去并不满意Arthur提出的建议。

“你知道什么，我见过很多像你这样的人。”他站起来，靠近Arthur，逼得Arthur一直后退。“在酒吧，喝的烂醉，可能是因为你被甩了，被一个女人，因为你根本就不喜欢她。我知道你喜欢什么。”

“你他妈在开玩笑吗？我不是你想的那种人。”他推了他一把，却被更用力地推了回来。

“你们这种人，每天都坐在办公室里，感觉随时都会被压力击垮，成堆成堆的文件和工作，哦，瞧。”他看了一眼Arthur桌子上的电脑，佐证了他的说法。Arthur也不由得随着他的视线看了过去，这不是一个正确的行为，男人分散了他的注意力，一把把他推到墙上。

“嘿！”Arthur的后脑磕在墙上，他感受到了威胁源源不断地从这个比他要高一头的男人身上传达出来，他突然变得太壮实，可能是因为他离得太近了，带着危险的热度和愤怒的鼻息打在Arthur脸上。

“你应该离开，否则，”Arthur咬紧了牙齿，瞪着他。

“否则？”他笑了一下，声音在胸膛里发出轰隆隆的共振。“否则什么？你什么都不会做，因为我知道你是个什么，你喜欢激烈的，因为那会让你的脑子一片空白，你需要这个，”他指了指Arthur的胸口，露出尖牙。

“Arthur，你是个喜欢被男人抱的婊子。”

Arthur的拳头碰上了他的下巴，Arthur已经不再是那个瘦弱的小男孩了，他永远都不会像Eames那样拥有结实明显的肌肉，但是Eames已经不在了，那个能保护Arthur的人已经不在了，Arthur学会了怎样确保自己的安全。

男人吃痛地卧倒在地上。他看起来——

Arthur的手指突然发起抖来，他冲进了卧室，混乱的脑海里选择首先打开他的床头柜，不是像个正常人，他们会报警，而Arthur拿出了那支枪。

“滚出去。”他对着他大喊，枪口精准地瞄准摇摇晃晃站起来的男人的胸膛。

“非常可爱。”他摩擦着牙齿，不知为何，他显然认为Arthur手里的枪是个玩具，或者Arthur没有勇气扣下扳机。然后他冲了过来。

第一次Arthur听见枪声，他才六岁，他被那种声音吓到了，他甚至还没摸过父亲的猎枪，然后他在雪地里放声大哭，直到Eames把他抱在怀里，轻拍他的后背，嘴里说着——

“嘿，嘿，你没事，Arthur，你没事了。”

Eames说，把他紧紧抱在怀里，他的怀抱感觉上去小了好多，但是他的那双大手依然牢牢地附在Arthur的后背上，缓慢地转着圈，透过衬衫灼烧着Arthur的皮肤，他还是好热，下巴上的胡茬扎着Arthur的脸颊。但是他的嘴唇，他丰满的嘴唇那么柔软，他本来总是留下的像羽毛一样轻柔的吻，现在为了真的确保Arthur安全无事，或者是为了能让他的眼泪停下，它们落在Arthur的额头上，他的太阳穴，他被泪水打湿的睫毛，最后是他的嘴唇。

上帝啊，Eames在吻他。

Arthur想，他手里的枪滑落在地板上发出碰的声响。他醒来了，他不是在班芙，他周围没有会让皮肤发疼的刀切般的冷风和大片的雪花，不是在萨克拉门托，Arthur讨厌的那个没有冬天，林子深处有Eames尸体的城市。他在大陆的另一端，Eames也在，Arthur终于回家了。

Eames，父亲，什么都好，他结实的手臂，他宽大的手掌，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，Arthur的嘴唇，他被Eames包裹在怀里，很温暖，像漂浮在水里，Eames的鼻息打在他的脸上，他稍稍倾斜了一点头，犹豫着，撬开了Arthur的嘴。

他不知道Eames的舌头是这种触感，不知道他的牙齿舔上去并没有那么崎岖不平，不知道Eames真的愿意像吻一个情人那样吻他。

Eames，Eames，Eames。Arthur的世界里只剩下了Eames。

 

上帝啊，Eames在吻他。

但是他很快就离去了，他脸上有一个让Arthur无法解读的表情，不是通常他的双手从受害者的脖子上离开时，那次是Mateo，他总是面无表情。

他给了Arthur一点时间，好让他平复心情，然后他问——

“你还好吗？”

Arthur的回应是一声朦胧的呻吟，他的脚趾在Eames肩膀上蜷缩了起来。太疼了，他的脊椎不停地尖叫，身体好像要裂开，他不是被设计成能够轻松容纳阴茎的生物。

“Arthur？”

Eames的手回到他的脸上，抚摸他的脸颊，擦去他的汗水。Arthur迟钝地睁开了眼睛，第一次，因为他太害怕这是一场梦了。

Eames应该已经死了，是Arthur把一把刀插进了他的身体里。但是Eames就在这里，Arthur眨了很多次眼睛之后他还是在那里，他看上去不再年轻，化成一片黑色的眼睛里没有一点星光，他眼角的细纹即使不是在微笑时也如此明显，他的脸，粗糙了好多，他接近鬓角的胡茬有一些是白色，他的头发好像也没有那么深了。

想想看，他已经四十二岁了，但他依旧是Eames，肩膀上多了几个印记，那些老旧的纹身不像以前那么浓重，露出担忧的眼神时上扬眉毛的角度都和Arthur记忆中一模一样。

“别停。”

Arthur咬紧了牙齿，Eames的手指滑过他明显的下颚骨让他放松了下来。他接受了一个吻，Arthur走进的这个温柔的良夜里，他接受了太多吻，他有点害怕他会把这一辈子的幸运都用光了，但是Eames伸进他口腔的舌头让Arthur忘记了这个想法，他融化了，在Eames强壮的身子底下，Arthur更硬了。

也许这阵紧贴Arthur身体的颤动是因为Eames笑了一下，他抬起身子去拿过了那瓶迷失在被子里的润滑剂，他对着窗外路灯打进房间的光看了看剩余的容量，然后在那悲哀的高处，拧出了一个露齿的微笑。

“你有没有——”

“没有。”Arthur诚实地说，抿紧嘴唇，不知道应不应该为了Eames脸上明显的嫉妒感到快乐。

Eames于是润滑了他的手指，回到Arthur的腿间，将手指送进Arthur紧窄的后穴，Arthur的身体再一次绷紧了，他试图让自己放松下来。

“一次，很久以前。”他说。

眼睛盯着黑暗的天花板感到下坠的风声在他耳边呼啸，Eames手指宽厚的形状在他身体里缓慢地扩张，他挤进了第二根手指，Arthur差点从床垫上惊跳起来。

“哦？”Eames饶有兴趣地说，像是夸奖Arthur的坦白轻轻撸动了他的勃起。

“操，”Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，快乐的欲望一闪即逝，Eames依然在耐心地开拓他，他感觉好多了，只是觉得怪异，因为你的身体里有一部分不属于你自己的东西。

“不是在这，在——我不记得了，一点都不记得。”

“听上去那涉及了好多违法的事情，Arthur darling。不过你应该比我更清楚不是吗？”

“天，”Arthur在床单上不安地挪动，他忍不住讽刺。“我会正确地使用安全套，而不是把它套在香蕉上。如果那是你在关心的事，daddy。”

他感到Eames的身体一僵，他的动作停了下来，

Arthur的心脏疯狂地蹦跳着，他是否戳中了某个他们一直没有谈论过的话题。但是，Eames刚刚在Arthur的世界里重生不到一小时，他根本没有时间提起这件事，当然，如果不是因为那些不正常的亲吻和触摸，他永远都不会提起。

Eames抬起头来，在黑暗中凝视着Arthur，他的眼睛里有一些疯狂。

“你知道我爱你，对吗？”

Arthur顿了顿，悄悄地说，感觉他脸颊上的那把火烧掉更旺了。

“你知道我爱你，Eames。”

天，他听上去太奇怪了。这五个字母，听上去太奇怪了，他的手心发痒，不是因为Eames的手指正在上面为他拼写这五个字母，而是因为他握住了Arthur的手。

“我不在乎你是谁，我不在乎你知不知道。”

Arthur想要哭，他听见自己在用Mal的语言告白，是不是有可能这个和他也许有血缘关系的女人也会复活，但是不会，Arthur看到了她的尸检报告。

Eames吻了他，好像是一个沉默的告白，也许是一个单纯的为了封住Arthur的嘴的行为。但是他的手指回到了原位，Arthur需要他待在的位置，他渴求已久的地方。

Eames分开他的双腿，打开他的身体，直到Arthur被切开五脏六腑躺在那张冰冷的桌面上，变成一小片一小片的，他被撕碎，被分崩离析，再重新打包在一起，在坟墓里静悄悄地腐烂，他身体的一部分会变成Eames身边的空气，永远和他待在一起。

他没有事先警告，是的，Eames从来不告诉他这些事。他进入时Arthur忍不住发起抖来，全身湿透在床单上打滑，他的脊背在床垫上弹起又落下，他脊椎尾部被火辣辣的疼痛填满，但那是Arthur经历过最甜美的疼痛，他让魔鬼进来了。

他把手放在自己精瘦的腹部上，每一次竭尽全力的呼吸时他仿佛能感受到Eames的形状，他那么深，那么满，除了血脉，与他相连接，在他的身体里卡死，谁也逃不开，谁也无处可逃。情欲将他们锁在一起。

Eames动了起来，Arthur能做的只有跟随他，努力学会Eames教给他的所有。因为他总是跟在Eames身后，从他只会爬，到跌跌撞撞地追逐Eames的双脚，他跟在Eames后面的雪地上在他宽大的脚印上留下自己那个窄小的脚印。

“darling。”

Eames那么热，Arthur从来都不知道他还可以这么热，好像Arthur童年时差点没熬过的那场高烧。汗水从他的胸膛上流下，喉结的弧度被光打亮了，他宽大的手在Arthur身上四处移动，渴望每一丝触碰，每一处Arthur发红光滑的肌肤，他渴望Arthur。

Arthur用微弱的呻吟回答他的爱称，告诉Eames他在这，他永远在这，为了Eames那么好，他想要他的称赞，想要变成Eames的所有物。

他像爆炸里第一波最炙热的风那样贴上了Arthur，覆盖住Arthur能看见的所有，那个丑陋的从裤子里延伸出来的伤疤毁掉了Eames的纹身，如果可以，他会忍不住在每一次他们做爱之前用手指戏弄那里，这是他给Eames留下的纪念，Arthur第一次的战利品，这可不能忘啊，十岁时Eames曾经说过。

“Arthur，”

Eames的手不知从什么时候起覆盖在了Arthur的脖子上，他们像野兽一样碰撞着，测试对方的底线，而这是Arthur的最后一次试炼。

Arthur在枕头上伸展自己的脖子，把自己所有最脆弱的地方都暴露给Eames。Eames笑了，他的眼睛里流露出自豪与骄傲，他抚养长大了一个最完美的孩子，所以他抓的更用力了，两只手紧紧交握在Arthur的颈部。

如果这就是Eames想要的，Arthur在Eames的一次美妙的撞击时发出一声叹息。

如果这就是Eames想要的，杀死他，像他杀死每一个他喜爱的女孩时那样杀死Arthur，这是他唯一一种能够取得高潮的方式也好，或者说是复仇也罢。

如果这就是Eames想要的，他给与Arthur的生命他要取回，Arthur心甘情愿，因为他比谁得到的都要多，他肺里的氧气所剩无几，他能听见他的颈椎因为挤压发出可怕的响声，他喉咙里想要说出最后一句我爱你，我会永远爱你。

它们全都被Eames这双灵巧宽大的双手悄悄遮盖。

Arthur杀死了他的挚爱，而他一直为此后悔。

他后悔他不能告诉Eames他对他的爱不仅仅存在于父亲和儿子之间，他后悔他们不能有更好的未来，即使是他一直为Eames吸引猎物也在所不惜。但是他突然觉得这些后悔是他这一辈子做过最好的事，他换来了Eames的重生，这双眼睛，这双手，Eames的脚趾在发力时在他的床上留下深深的痕迹。

Arthur看着Eames的脸，让他总也捉摸不清的表情他终于能够读懂了，一道猛烈的白光之后他的身体像Mateo一样紧致。

然后是黑暗，浓重的黑，他被拖进了这个像是深渊般温柔的良夜，一次也没有挣扎。

Eames杀死了他。


	10. Chapter 10

“我想让你做一件事，你一定知道该怎么做。”

Arthur在他耳边低语，像一只精灵，他的黑发在班芙山中森林斑驳的树影下呈现出漂亮的栗色，或者那只是他融化在黑夜里看不见的温柔的边缘。

Eames想，他做不到。

“Arthur，”听到那个不可置信的要求，Eames震惊地看着他。

“求你。”

Arthur这一辈子也没有这样向Eames请求过什么，他看着他的眼睛，在黑暗中化成同样的黑色，浓重的黑。

“好。”Eames颤抖着。

“你保证？”Arthur静悄悄地问，眼睛里没有灵活的光彩。

“我保证。darling。”Eames答应下这个不可收回的承诺。

有的时候他会尖叫，从那些童年时莫名的噩梦中惊醒，浑身湿透了，Arthur踉跄着从床上跌下去，在梦里，他还是个健全的少年。Eames记得他永远的十八岁，他在Mateo身下哭泣的样子，Arthur才像是那个终于记起自己年龄的孩子。

他不快乐，在射杀了那只小鹿之后，他沉默了好一阵子，不和Eames说话，也不看书，只是坐在门廊上的摇椅里望着山下新到来的那一波游客。

他会安静地哭泣，把自己的双腿抱在怀里，蜷缩成胎儿的形状，望着平整的床单上没有留下痕迹的地方，那个空空的角落，在班芙的小床上，他说：“我依然能感觉到它。”

他总是会忘记那些脚已经不在了，Arthur没有带上那只鹿蹄和他切下的女人们的脚，Eames烧掉了它，埋葬在水底，从Arthur身体里去除掉不属于他的一部分。

Eames把他抱在怀里，断断续续地哼一首会让Arthur睡着的摇篮曲，他的手指拂过他汗湿的头发，整夜整夜地放在他的后颈上。

Arthur那么小，日渐消瘦，高烧让他的身体一直发颤，像是为每一次Eames带来的杀戮感到困惑。

Eames害怕，害怕他做的不够多，害怕他不够好，害怕他这辈子再一次犯下相同的罪。

他恐惧Arthur会变回那个脆弱的婴儿，本来为他提供氧气的罩子变成了一只钟形玻璃罐，瓶中小人一丝不挂，面无表情，像一只被截断的脚那样在浅绿色的液体里漂浮，渐渐发臭，但永远也不会腐烂。

这才是Eames最大的噩梦。

因为Arthur从来没有说过什么，他还停留在自己第一次扣下扳机的回忆里，Eames不能忍受这种沉默。

第一个女孩叫Alice，她有长长的金发和蓝色眼睛，穿着漂亮的公主裙，是姐姐的同学，父亲非常喜欢她，所以我们看着，当时我才十岁。

等到十七岁，那是我第一次，一个人，那个搭便车的女孩，我至今都不知道她叫什么。在那之后，我喝下了一大瓶酒，却觉得无比清醒。

Arthur麻木地盯着他，什么都没有说。

我十八岁的时候，父亲终于死了，死透了，谢天谢地。

Arthur张了张嘴，不明白他在说什么，然后他明白了。他依旧什么都没有说，他能够说什么呢？他做了同样的事，但是对于Eames来说那完完全全是不一样的体验。Arthur只是学着Eames每次安慰他的样子吻了吻Eames的脸颊，在他怀里找到一个更舒服的姿势，依偎着体温和温暖的炉火渐渐闭上了眼睛。

Eames还想说的有很多很多，关于他怎么遇见了Esther McAdams，关于他的姐姐选择了自杀后他的痛苦，关于他看着Arthur怎样缓慢地变成了和他一样的人，关于，Eames从来都不是Arthur的父亲。

是的，他从来都不是，他从来都没有用父亲看向孩子的眼神望着过Arthur。

当Arthur开始变得健康，病痛的阴影从他的脸上离开，他走路时依然踉跄地追逐Eames的脚步，Eames大笑，在每一次Arthur快要摔倒之前接住他。他把那些无关紧要的事情全部忘在了脑后，一个班芙最难捱的冬天过去了，Arthur会长高，他在木梁上留下的蜡笔印会越来越靠近属于Eames的那条。

Eames有时能看到被他杀死的那些女人，她们死去时凝固的脸在他眼前闪过。

然后他看到了Arthur，坐在门廊里的摇椅上，眼神望着春天渐渐变绿的草坪，阳光透过他的身体边缘让他从那个不会哭泣的早产儿真正变成了一位上帝派来的天使。

他陪伴Eames的现在，知晓Eames的过去，还预示Eames的未来。他知道Eames最真实的样子，但是Arthur从不在乎。

因为当Arthur看见从Eames兜里掉出来的熟悉的杯垫，他什么都没有说，只是像个游魂般飘过那个红发男人的尸体，躲进Eames的怀抱。

因为当Eames兑现承诺用手术刀划破他的皮肤，鲜血涌出，Arthur只是安静地躺在那里闭着眼睛，看上去只是睡着了一样。

因为当Eames不自觉地望着那个钟形罩，浅绿色的液体像是塔霍湖的湖水，Arthur只是坐在角落里的沙发上欣赏他呆愣的模样，翘起了嘴角。

Eames这次一定做对了什么。

阳光下的Arthur是一只永驻的幼鹿，他把自己裹在那个大大的方格毯子里，摇椅缓慢地摇啊摇，他转过头，嘴角轻轻浮起上翘的弧线，会流泪的眼睛和Eames四目相对。Arthur一直都是个安静而敏感的孩子，他意识到Eames的眼神一直在他身上，当Eames盯着他看，无时无刻，Arthur总是知道。他拿起一旁的手杖，摇摇晃晃地站起来，走到Eames面前，吻他的嘴唇，露出一对漂亮的酒窝，直到Eames拉住他，让他失去平衡摔倒在自己怀里，一个只为了Arthur所存在的怀抱，Eames露出同样的微笑。

他知道Arthur永远都不会从他的身边逃开了。

“没有什么我做不到的了。”

Eames听见Arthur说，或者那是他自己心里的声音。

 

Eames曾经死去，然后他活了过来。他将死亡带给Arthur，然后Arthur重生。


End file.
